Reign of Azula
by Lord22
Summary: A different choice by Sokka during the Day of the Black Sun spirals out of control. Ozai is killed, but the Gaang is still defeated. And now Azula stands ready to take his place. But will she be less dangerous as Firelord? Or a threat more terrible than they can possibly imagine...
1. An Unfortunate Interruption

**Chapter One: An Unfortunate Interruption**

Azula had to admit she'd been having fun, leading the Avatar and his little friends on. Of course, her Dai Li agents had been defeated by now. But all the practice at fighting without bending was paying off. She felt the exhilaration of the chase as she maneuvered back and forth, giving them hope of catching her. But each time she slipped away, making them angrier. More determined to get her instead of Father.

It was exhilarating.

"Wait, wait, stop!" said the boy with the sword.

"What is it, Sokka?" said the Avatar.

"Aang, we're running out of time." said Sokka. "She's just delaying us so she can run down the clock. We've got to keep looking." Why was that name familiar?

And just like that, they started figuring out the trap. Azula only had a minute or two left to burn, but if they took the right passage, they might teach Father. She remembered one of her favorite conquests. "Oh, you're Sokka aren't you? I heard a lot about you from my favorite prisoner. She kept on hoping and hoping that you'd come back for her, but after you never did she gave up on you."

Sokka stiffed. He turned around with his sword. "Where is Suki?!"

"Sokka, come on!" said the blind girl. "We can't wait!"

"Yes, do run along now." said Azula. "I'll be sure to tell her exactly how much you care about her."

And then he did run along.

Azula blinked as they ran off. She chewed her lip and wondered if she should pursue. She didn't have bending at the moment. This was an off day for her. Usually she was very good at pushing people's buttons, but obviously, she'd miscalculated.

Finally, she shrugged and turned to walk toward Father's bunker. 'Good thing they went the wrong way.'

She made her way through the halls. She was actually somewhat disappointed with how things had turned out. Usually, she could play people like a game of Pai Shu. Even so, this Sokka was either was brighter than he let on, or had decided Suki didn't matter to him anyway.

Didn't matter to her. Azula would have to pay her another visit soon, just to gloat about this.

The first thing she noticed was that the guards weren't at their posts. What was Father thinking? What if the Avatar had taken the right path? Well, it was all the moot point. By this point, the eclipse had already ended. Or was just about to.

She opened the door and walked in, looking up at the high ceiling. 'Father I've sent the Avatar and his friends on a wild goose chase and-'

And then there was a flaring of light. Azula looked down and saw Father standing in his throne, sending a wave of lightning at Zuko. Everything seemed to slow to a crawl as the bolt of lightning surged through the air.

At any moment the lightning bolt would hit Zuko, burning through his flesh and killing him.

Azula didn't want that to happen.

And then something else happened. Zuko caught the lightning. It flower through him and filled him without harming him. And then it surged out of him, surging above Father's head.

Then he caught sight of Azula and flinched.

It was the flinch that did it. The bolt was directed downward and hit Firelord Ozai straight in the face. There was a scream of agony as the Firelord was hurled against the throne that broke. The lightning faded and Ozai lolled against the throne.

Azula blinked in surprise for the second time that day. Then she walked toward her father, the Firelord Ozai, and checked his pulse. He was, quite, completely, and totally, dead.

She didn't feel anything at all.

Odd. She'd always been looking for his approval all these years. Then again, she'd always had it. So it wasn't like she hadn't achieved that goal. And he'd never gotten her any nice gifts for her birthday. Or at all really.

Come to think of it; their relationship seemed to be entirely Azula giving while Ozai took. She supposed that she might have become Firelord. But then he'd never revoked Zuko's status as Crown Prince. Why not? He had always favored her?

Probably because he didn't care who came after him, it didn't matter to him what happened to the Fire Nation after he shuffled off the mortal coil. That was actually somewhat hurtful.

Oh well, he was dead now.

She looked up to where Zuko was frozen with obvious horror. He really had always been pathetic about this whole thing. It was almost endearing. "...Zuko, I didn't know you could redirect lightning?"

"I can explain." said Zuko.

"Can you?" asked Azula. "If you had that kind of ability all this time why didn't you tell me? Did you learn it from Uncle?"

Zuko blinked and stared at her. "Azula I just killed Dad."

Azula glanced at the corpse. "Oh. So you did. Oh well. We'll say the Avatar did it."

"How can you be so calm?!" said Zuko.

"Oh come on, Zuzu." said Azula. "Father taught me that emotional connections were just arbitrary restrictions. Ones' imposed by the weak in a desperate attempt to keep some kind of control.

"Besides, I was planning on overthrowing him after he wiped out the Earth Kingdom." She was?

"What?!" said Zuko.

"Oh come on, Zuzu. Even with our airships, there is no way we'd ever be able to wipe out the whole continent. Not before Sozin's Comet passed." said Azula. "And it would just enrage the populace."

"Then why did you suggest it?" asked Azula.

"Well obviously so that I could make a big show of killing Father after he did all the dirty work of wiping out my enemies." said Azula. Yes, that was an excellent reason. "Then I'd assume the throne and people would worship the ground I walked on if I only whipped them twice a day.

"So why did you murder Father anyway? Another one of those moral things?"

"I didn't mean to; it was an accident!" said Zuko. "I was going to go free uncle and join the Avatar."

"So you decided to strike up a conversation with the most powerful Firebender in the world?" asked Azula. That was stupid, even for Zuzu.

"I figured that I'd tell him the Avatar was alive while the eclipse was in effect and what I was going to do." said Zuko.

Ah, spite. He wanted Ozai to know things had not gone according to his plan. "Wait, wait, wait, so you want to join up with the Avatar. And your plan to do so is to reveal his existence to Father, thus losing him the element of surprise."

Zuko shifted. "Um..."

"Because if I were the Avatar and I had just finished botching my chance I'd go into hiding." said Azula.

"Well..." began Zuko.

Wow, Zuko hadn't thought things through. Who would have ever seen that coming. "Did you at least learn any interesting information?" asked Azula, deciding to change the subject.

"Well Father killed Grandfather." said Zuko.

"Really?" said Azula.

"Yes, it turns out you weren't lying." said Zuko. "Grandfather was going to make Father kill me. But Mother assassinated him before being exiled."

"Touching." mused Azula. Mother was really beneath her contempt by this point. "Okay, I'm going to lay out the two ways this can go down, Zuzu. Option 1, the guards come in here and find me standing over the body of my dearly departed father. Slain by his traitorous ungrateful son. I become Firelord, and you spend the rest of your life in prison. I'll be sure to visit, by the way, I like mocking you.

"Option 2, the guards come in here and find that the cowardly Avatar murdered Firelord Ozai. While the eclipse was in effect, of course. You were heroically injured defending him. After you make a full recovery, and you will recover, we work something out."

Zuko set a hand to his sword. "Who says I'll take either."

It was said lightning didn't strike twice on the same target. Azula had never been one to let the laws of nature dictate her decisions, though. So when she shot a lightning bolt at Zuko, it struck and slammed him against the wall hard. He fell and lay still.

"Who says I'm giving you a choice." said Azula.

Just a small lightning bolt. Nothing a week in the infirmary wouldn't fix.

Azula paused. What would she have done if Zuko had died? She wouldn't exactly say she loved him. In the weak, unenlightened peasant sense anyway. More in the way you have a favorite dog. You hold it in a certain affection and like stroking it, but it isn't anywhere near an equal. And you don't think twice about putting it to sleep.

Well, there was her answer. "...Hmm, I hope that didn't do any permanent damage." said Azula. 'Guards! Guards come quickly!'

The guards rushed in through the side entrance. Evidently, Ozai had sent them away. "Princess Azula what has happened?"

"The cowardly Avatar has murdered my father and injured my brother!" said Azula. "Get a physician, quickly!" Two of them rushed off. Then she turned to the others. "The rest of you, scour the area! Hunt down the intruders! Don't let a single one escape!"

As the guards rushed off, Azula walked up to the throne. Ozai had been fried to a crisp. "Father I'm so glad you decided to use lightning. I wouldn't want blood all over my throne."

She pulled the body off and threw it down the steps. Then she sat back and stretched. She found a big grin coming to her face. "One or two things have gone wrong, I suppose. But all in all a lovely day."

* * *

In the aftermath of their hurried flight from the Battle of the Black Sun, no one was in a good mood. Appa had been forced to land to buy supplies. Haru and the others were staying behind, while the core of the Avatar gang walked into the town.

"I can't believe we failed again." said Aang.

"Tell me about it." said Sokka.

He'd abandoned Suki. Or at least he felt like he had. It had been the hardest thing he'd ever done, but he'd thought they could find out after they beat the Firelord. But they hadn't been able to find him. Their time had run out, and they'd had to run.

Almost everyone had been captured.

"What do we do now?" asked Toph.

Everyone was looking to him to lead. Sokka stood up straight and tried to think. "I don't know. We're going to have to regroup somewhere. Aang, do you have any ideas."

Aang paused. "We could try for the Western Air Temple. It's pretty well hidden. As long as we don't get spotted, we could hide out there for a bit."

"We need time to figure out what to do next." decided Sokka. "Let's just... What's that?" He halted as he passed a flyer taped to a fence.

"It looks like some kind of news bulletin." said Katara.

Sokka moved forward and looked at it. He read aloud;

"Breaking news, Firelord Ozai assassinated:

"During the recent eclipse, the minions of the Avatar launched a cowardly raid on the Fire Nation. Although Firelord Ozai led his forces to victory, he was murdered by an assassin.

"The Avatar previously thought killed by Princess Azula and Prince Zuko at Ba Sing Se, infiltrated the Firelord's bunker. Despite fierce resistance, Firelord Ozai was murdered and Prince Zuko grieviously injured."

"Princess Azula has taken over the government of the Fire Nation in this dark time.

"'I loved my father as much as he loved the Fire Nation and its people.' says Princess Azula. 'And I will not stop until the Avatar have been brought to justice. The Earth Kingdom is ours. Soon the Northern and Southern Water Tribes will be forced to kneel.

"'There will soon be no place in the world that the Avatar can run.'"

"Alright!" said Toph. "We won!"

"This doesn't feel like winning." said Aaang.

"I don't get it. How could Ozai be dead?" asked Sokka. "We never even saw the guy."

"Obviously Azula killed him and then pinned the blame on us." said Toph. "She wouldn't want anyone knowing she killed her father."

"But that doesn't make any sense." said Sokka. "Why would Azula go to all the trouble of fighting us off and then kill him. She could have just let us through."

"...Zuko." said Katara, voice a hiss.

"What?" said Sokka.

"It says Zuko was badly injured during the fighting." said Katara. "He must have killed Ozai with his swords during the eclipse, then been injured by the guards. They must have planned this from the start.

"Now he's pinning the blame on us! That... that... snake!"

"Oh cheer up Katara, this is great news!" said Toph.

"What do you mean, Toph?" asked Sokka. "We're being framed for murder!"

"Of the guy, we were going to kill anyway." said Toph. "Ozai was a legend in terms of power. I mean, did you hear what he did to the South Pole? Nobody could stop him."

"We know." said Katara, an edge in her tone.

"The point is, we don't have to fight Ozai anymore." We just have to fight Zuko and Azula. We've beaten both of them before.

"Our job just got a lot easier."

Sokka looked up. He hadn't thought of it in that light before. "Hey, Toph is right. We can head to the Western Air Temple, train up a bit, and go back to take them out."

"What about Sozin's Comet?" asked Aang.

"Don't worry Aang. We were only trying to beat Ozai before the comet because he was going to conquer the world before that." said Sokka. "What is Azula going to do? Conquer the world twice?

"Trust me, now that Ozai's out of the picture this will be way easier."

* * *

It was a war meeting, much like those which had been held before. But this time Azula was in the throne. This time Zuko was in the infirmary. This time she was in command. The generals were looking to her for commands.

Azula leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs with a smirk. "Change of plans gentlemen.

"I've decided that burning down the continent we just conquered won't be very good for the economy. The plan to destroy the Earth Kingdom is off. It was rather indulgent of my lamented father, to be honest."

"With respect, Princess Azula, if not to destroy the Earth Kingdom, what will we use the fleet for?" asked a man.

"Yes," said Azula, "it would be a shame to let Sozin's Comet go to waste, won't it? Very well, we'll lure out the Earth Kingdom rebels with some tasty bait. And when they take it, we'll obliterate them with as little collateral as possible.

"Let's use precision strikes to solve our problems from now on, shall we?"

"That will not take our whole fleet." noted the general. "Shall I reduce the number of battleships we are building?"

"Oh I'm sure we can find a target for the new ships." mused Azula. "For instance, the Northern and Southern Water Tribes."

"It will take more troops than we have to occupy the poles, Princess." said an officer.

"Oh? So it will. No need to occupy those fish eating peasant. We'll wipe them out." Azula's smile widened as she raised a hand and sent forth two bolts of flame. "All of them."

The flames struck the north and south poles. The fires burned brighter and brighter. Then they died, and nothing was left but ashes.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I recently finished Avatar: The Last Airbender. Great show, though it had some serious problems toward the end. I really think they should have made a Season 3 instead of Legend of Korra. It would have been interesting.

Anyway, I've tried to write several fanfics about the series. But this is the first one I've completed a first chapter about. The others were weird. I couldn't really channel the characters.

I've always theorized that Zuko was the closest thing that Azula had to a morality pet. Yes, she constantly manipulates him for her own ends. But keep in mind that during Ba Sing Se she didn't have to keep her word. She could have easily backstabbed him after they beat the Avatar and removed him as a potential heir to the throne. Plus she does seem to at least be trying to reach out to him throughout the early parts of Season 3.

Which is not to say their relationship is healthy in any sense of the word.

I also theorize that Azula doesn't actually plan anything. Rather she is making her plans up as she goes along and is very good at adapting to new situations.

Enjoy.


	2. The Department of Exile

**Chapter Two: The Department of Exiles**

Zuko awoke. He sat up, feeling his whole body hurting. He was sitting within the palace infirmary. He hadn't been here since he woke up one mourning with orders of banishment and half his face melted off.

"Ugh…" he groaned.

This time it was Mai by his bedside. Her arms were crossed. "So you're finally up." She drew out a letter. The letter. "What is this?"

This was awkward. "Mai, I…"

"I'm waiting." said Mai.

"I didn't want to get you involved in all this." said Zuko finally.

"Right." said Mai. "And would you mind telling me how the fact that you were leaving ended with Fire Lord Ozai dead?"

Zuko sighed. "Things didn't exactly go according to plan."

"What plan? What were you going to do?" asked Mai.

Zuko looked around. "...Is there anyone watching us?"

"No, I sent all the guards out." said Mai. "And Ty Lee is watching the door."

Zuko nodded. He lay back and looked up at the ceiling. "I was going to join the Avatar."

"What?!" said Mai.

"There wasn't any other choice." said Zuko.

"You were going to betray the Fire Nation." said Mai.

"My father was going to destroy the entire Earth Kingdom, Mai." said Zuko. "Colonists and all. The war was started to spread civilization, to share our greatness with the rest of the world! But they hate us! And Father was going to kill thousands of innocent people rather than just put down a few rebellions!

I thought... I thought it was the Avatar's destiny to defeat the Firelord. And I thought it was my destiny to teach him firebending."

"And why were you in the throne room with the Firelord?" asked Mai.

"I wanted to tell him just what I was going to do." admitted Zuko. "So he"d know he didn't control me anymore."

"And then the Avatar killed him and badly injured you?" asked Mai.

Zuko remained silent. He wasn't sure he wanted to admit what he had done. Not yet. "...Yes.

"How long have I been out?"

"Nearly a week." said Mai.

"A week?" asked Zuko. "Has... has Azula become Firelord."

"No." said Mai. "She's been focused on preparations for Firelord Ozai's funeral. I've talked to her about succession, but she isn't telling me anything.

"Listen, Zuko. I don't know what you were thinking, but I really think you should become Firelord."

"I doubt I'll be able to outwit Azula." said Zuko. "She's had years to build up connections in the palace."

"Yes." said Mai. "But you are still the Crown Prince. Also, Azula has…" She trailed off.

"What?" asked Zuko.

Mai sighed. "Well, she's been under a lot of stress."

At that moment Azula stormed into the room. Her hair was a mess, and she was dressed only in a robe. "Mai!" "What is it now?" asked Mai.

"Mai where are all the servants! I've been looking for someone to style my hair for hours, and I can't find anyone!" said Azula. "You banished them all." said Mai.

"Banished?" said Zuko. "Why?"

"Quiet Zuzu!" said Azula. "This is important!" She turned and stormed over to the door. "Ty Lee!"

Ty Lee entered, perky as always. "Yes?"

"Help me with my hair." said Azula. "Mai, get me my valets at once! Tell them I want them here now!" "You banished them both." said Mai.

"No, I only banished one of them!" said Azula. "It was, uh…"

"One of them was banished, and the other went with them." said Mai.

"Fine!" snapped Azula. Send for my Dai Li!"

"You banished them for not arriving soon enough." said Mai.

"What?!" said Azula. "So who's left?"

"If I had a guess, the people in this room." said Mai.

Azula shook with rage. "Fine! Mai, Zuzu, get out there and find the people I banished before they can get away! Tell them they are unbanished and that they are to come and attend to me at once!" "I'm recovering from getting struck by lightning." said Zuko. "By you."

Azula turned around and one finger crackled with electricity. "Then you"d best not make it twice! Go!"

And that was how Zuko and Mai found themselves running out of the palace as fast as their legs could carry them. As they walked out, Zuko glanced to Mai. "What happened? Azula has never been this out of control!" "She never actually had to deal with running a nation before." said Mai. "Firelord Ozai never delegated any of the responsibility. Most of his time was spent doing the paperwork for the war personally.

"Now that he's dead Azula's workload just tripled.

"You didn't really think your father just sat on a throne writhed in flame all day, did you?"

"No." said Zuko. "But shouldn't he have given Azula some actual responsibilities. I mean, I know I'm technically first in line, but he never gave me any responsibilities either.

"I always thought he was grooming her to take over."

"My guess? He probably didn't much care who succeeded him." admitted Mai. "Ozai didn't really like anyone. Azula was useful as an attack dog for him, and he baited her with the prospect of earning his approval.

"But he never once gave her any kind of administrative task. It wasn't like he would be around to suffer when she became Firelord."

"I wish I disagreed with you." said Zuko. He halted as they came to the gates. "…How are we going to do this, Mai? We can't track down every single servant in the palace overnight. Actually, when did she exile all of them?"

"She just about snapped yesterday, actually." noted Mai.

"Well, fine." said Zuko. "First we have to find out just where each one will be heading."

"Traditionally exiles are given transport out of the Fire Nation for free." said Mai. "Usually to one of the other ports. Those sorts of things are organized in the Department of Exile."

Zuko did a double take. "There is a Department of Exile?"

Mai shrugged. "After Ozai exiled you he initiated purges throughout the Fire Kingdom. He sent away people who spoke out against the war to the colonies. Some to do hard labor, others to join the army.

"I think he was using you as an example, to prove that no one was safe from it. We weren't even allowed to talk out of turn for fear of being put on the exile list."

"I'm going to have to change that." said Zuko with a sigh.

"Change it?" asked Mai. "How?"

"I'm going to become Firelord." said Zuko.

He wasn't worthy of it. But someone had to do this. And Uncle was a criminal right now, thanks to him.

Mai sighed. "Well, that sounds about as good a plan as you've ever made."

"Hey!" said Zuko. "I can't just let Azula take the position!" "And how are you going to take it from her?" asked Mai. "Even if you stand on your rights as Crown Prince, she'll just challenge you to an Agni Kai.

"We both know you aren't a match for her."

"Maybe not." admitted Zuko. "Either way we've got to get to the Department of Exile." He had to think of a way to get rid of Azula. And he had to do it before Sozin's Comet.

* * *

The Department of Exiles was a pleasant, white-walled building. Inside there were flowers on the walls. A finely dressed man was sitting at a desk. As they entered, he stood up.

"Ah, more exiles today then? We've had a great deal of business.

"Never fear. We'll arrange your trip to the colonies and have you on your way soon enough."

"Trip?" asked Zuko.

"Of course." said the man. "The Department of Exile likes to think of itself as providing mandatory vacations. To chain gangs and frontal attacks on heavily fortified Earth Kingdom fortresses.

"But you don't need to worry about that. The war is already over."

"We haven't been banished." said Zuko.

"Oh?" said the man. "Well, then why are you here?"

"I'm Prince Zuko." said Zuko. "I'm here to talk to you about the recent banishments from the palace."

The man rubbed his chin. "Hmm, recent banishments? Oh right, yes, Azula did order the entire palace staff exiled just today. It was a bit of a mess actually, we had to do all the paperwork on a case by case basis. "Next time you decide to exile an entire building, maybe do it all at once."

"That's not the main problem." said Zuko, wondering what the man lived in. "I need to cancel the order."

"Cancel? On whose authority?" asked the man.

"On my authority." said Zuko. "I've convinced Azula that exiling the entire palace was a bad move." Might as well take credit for it. Azula would do the same.

"Well that seems reasonable enough." said the man. "I'll just get the forms and once you do that you can take the paperwork to the docks."

"Thank you." said Zuko.

The man walked off to the back. So Mai and Zuko waited. Zuko looked up. "Wait a minute; what am I doing here running errands for Azula?"

"Do you want to tell her no?" asked Mai.

Zuko said nothing to that. There really was nothing to say. Then the man came back. In his arms was a gigantic stack of hundreds of files. He slammed them down on the table. "Alright, Prince Zuko here is the paperwork."

"Are those the people Azula exiled?" asked Zuko.

"Of course not." said the man. "This is just the first batch."

"…We're going to be here a while." said Mai.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Avatar was hatching a scheme. Or rather, Sokka was hatching a scheme. Aang wasn't rure how to feel about things. On the one hand, he wasn't going to have to fight the Firelord. Someone else had done that for him.

On the other, he wasn't sure they should just rush in. "Sokka, are you sure we should go start a fight with Azula?"

"Of course Aang." said Sokka. "We've already beaten Azula once."

"Yeah, but she and Zuko are pretty dangerous." said Aang. "I'm not sure we should be going after them this soon." The scar on his back still hurt.

Relax, Twinkletoes. You didn't have me there then." said Toph. "We'll raid the palace, take them out and head back to the Western Air Temple."

"I've been thinking about that." said Katara. "What are we going to do after we win the war?"

"Hmm?" said Sokka.

"Well I mean, maybe we could beat up Azula and Zuko." said Katara. "And they definitely deserve it. But Sozin's Comet is still coming. And I doubt the Fire Nation is just going to pack up and go home because we destroyed the Royal Family."

"Destroy?" asked Aang. Did they want him to kill them?

"Yeah, what do you think we're going here to do?" asked Sokka.

"Well I mean, couldn't we just capture them?" asked Aang. He didn't really like either Zuko or Azula, but he hadn't wanted to kill Firelord Ozai.

"And what then?" asked Sokka. "Those guys are crazy. And dangerous. And we all know we can't trust them at all."

"Well um, maybe if we go out to sea we'll run into some sort of mystical lion turtle." said Aang. "And he'll teach me a never before mentioned or seen kind of bending which lets me take away someone else's powers."

Dead silence.

"…That's got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" said Sokka.

"Yeah Aang, I know you're really opposed to violence and all." said Katara. "But that idea makes no sense whatsoever."

"Plus it would be kind of a copout." said Toph. "I mean we spend all this time teaching him to learn the four elements. Then he wins because of some ability he didn't have to train to use at all.

"It would sort of make everything we"d been doing all this time a complete waste of time."

"Anyway, how about we raid the palace, beat up Azula and hold her hostage?" asked Sokka. "Then we can demand Zuko return Dad and the others if he doesn't give her back."

"Like we did in Omashu?" asked Katara.

"Well it almost worked then." said Sokka.

"I'm not even sure this will work." said Aang, shaking his head. "We won't just be fighting Azula. We'll be fighting an entire palace filled to the brim with heavily armed, elite guards.

"Maybe we should try something less dangerous first."

"Aang is right." said Toph. "It's not like we're in a rush."

Sokka paused. "Well then, why don't we raid the fire nation prisons and free Dad and the others!"

"Which one?" asked Toph.

"Um… right, well we could go into town and ask around a bit?" said Sokka. "Maybe some people in the Fire Nation know where the prisons are. We need more information before we can make a plan."

"Fine." said Aang. "But we shouldn't all go out there."

"I think it should be me and Toph." said Sokka. "She'll be able to detect any trouble we run into before we run into it. Aang should stay here and work on his waterbending. I'll see if I can gather information."

"No, I'm going." said Katara. "There's something I want to learn."

Aang looked around. "…Well, I guess I could work on my bending with Haru."

"Sounds good to me." said Katara. "It can't hurt to practice a bit with a different Earth Bender once in a while."

"Right." said Aang.

as they ran off, Aang sighed. He was on his own again.

* * *

Appa flew through the air while Sokka directed him. As he did, he looked back to Katara, curious. "So, uh, Katara, what is it you wanted to learn anyway?"

"It's just something that came to me when I was thinking about what happened." said Katara. "Remember the flags on the ships that attacked our village. The ones" that… killed Mom."

Sokka sighed. "I remember them."

"Well I was thinking that there might be some way we could find out who they belonged to." said Katara.

"Katara, even if we did find that out what are we supposed to do about it?" asked Sokka. "We have to beat the Firelord. We can't just go attacking random ships. It'll attract attention."

"It won't be random." said Katara.

Sokka looked forward. Katara had taken Mom's death a lot harder than him. He still missed her, of course, but he could barely even remember her. Katara could. "Fine. We can look into it. But you've got to promise me that you won't do anything to endanger our mission. This is way too important to screw things up for revenge."

Katara went forward and glared at him. "How can you be so calm about all this Sokka? They killed our Mother!"

Sokka sighed. "I know. But hunting down a bunch of raiders isn't going to bring Mom back. Finding out where Dad is being held can help us save him. And after we do that we have to save the entire world.

"We have to stick to the schedule."

"Well then you didn't love her like I did!" said Katara.

Sokka froze.

He looked at her. A few days ago he would have been hurt. Today, he was angry. Suki's faced flashed in front of his eyes, and Dad's too, and he didn't know what had happened to them. "Oh shut up!"

Katara recoiled. "Hold on a minute, I, I shouldn't have-"

"You never stop talking about Mom! Like your pain is the center of the universe!" snapped Sokka. "But Aang lost his entire people, and he isn't acting like this! Heck, Toph had to escape from her parents! They sent bounty hunters after her! Do you see her throwing a tantrum?

"Do you really think you're the only person who had something bad happen to them in the past? Get over yourself!"

"Sokka I… I didn't…" began Katara.

"Nevermind." said Sokka. "I'm sorry. It's just... I remember what Azula said about Suki. I don't know what it means. And I don't want to know. And I turned my back on her. If I had taken Azula's prisoner maybe I could have learned where Suki was. But I didn't. I went, and I looked for Firelord Ozai so we could kill him and end this war.

"And it was all for nothing. We didn't find Ozai. The war didn't end. And now even more of our friends are captured.

"Suki could have horrible stuff happen to her, and it will be my fault. Because… because I did what I had to do.

"The people who attacked our village deserve to die for what they did. But chasing after them isn't going to help anything. And it might make things a lot worse if we attract attention."

Katara sighed. "…I'm sorry Sokka. I… I should never have said that. It's just… I saw what they did to her. I saw what they did to her.

"And every time I think about her my memories all end with seeing what happened to her."

"I know." said Sokka. "Look, if we can dig something up, maybe when all this is over we can find the one who did it. But we need to stick to the schedule."

"Are you guys through?" asked Toph.

"Yeah, yeah I think we are, Toph." said Sokka. Then he saw the city up ahead. "Appa, land. We need to walk the rest of the way on foot, or we'll get spotted."

* * *

They landed near the city, or as near as they dared, and made their way toward the docks. As they walked, Toph had her hands in her pockets. She seemed bothered by something. "Sokka, I've been thinking."

"What is it, Toph?" asked Sokka.

"How are we going to end the war?" asked Toph.

"What do you mean?" asked Katara. "We beat the Firelord. That's always been the plan."

"Yeah, but Azula and Zuko already beat the Firelord for us." said Toph. "Then there was a new Firelord."

"Why don't we just remove both of them." said Katara. "Then there won't be anyone to take their place." It couldn't hurt things.

"That would lead to a civil war, Katara." said Sokka. "Look, the Fire Nation Royal family are horrible. But if we completely wipe them out a lot of ordinary people could suffer."

"What about Iroh?" asked Toph suddenly.

"Hmm?" asked Sokka.

"Iroh sacrificed himself to save Aang and Katara, didn't he?" asked Toph. "He's on our side, and he's part of the Royal Family. If we could rescue him from prison, we could make him Firelord."

"Right." said Sokka. "He was cheated out of his status as Firelord by Ozai wasn't he?"

"It's a decent plan, for now, Toph." said Katara. "We could check the prisons-"

"Move along, all of you!" shouted a harsh voice.

* * *

They had reached the docks, and numerous prison ships were being loaded. But it was Fire Nation citizens being loaded. Troops were standing by with spears. "Any who are not on the ship when it leaves will be considered criminals in the eyes of the Fire Nation!"

"What's going on here?" asked Katara.

Sokka rushed up to the guard. "Excuse me."

"What is it, boy?" asked the man.

"Who are these people?" asked Sokka.

"The newest batch of exiles." said the man. "Princess Azula ordered her entire palace staff banished."

"Why?" asked Sokka. "What did they do?"

The man shrugged. "Various minor slights. One of them accidentally left a pit in her cherries. Her Dai Li arrived late to a meeting. Her two valets said something she didn't like."

"That's a bit petty isn't it?" asked Katara. Who was she kidding. They probably did stuff like this all the time.

"Sure, but it's her privilege as royalty." said the man.

"Where is Prince Zuko anyway?" asked Toph. "I haven't heard anything about him."

The man sighed. "Last I heard he was in the infirmary. Actually, the funny thing is, I heard from a physician in the exile group that he was struck by lightning."

"Why is that strange?" asked Katara.

"Well there are almost no firebenders who can shoot lightning." said the man. "Firelord Ozai could do it. Princess Azula could do it, and then there was… well, the Dragon of the West.

"The Avatar has only been awake for maybe, what is it? Almost a year."

"Almost." said Katara coldly.

"Well I just don't see how the Avatar could learn to bend lightning in that time." said the man. "It takes masters years to perfect it. Especially since he doesn't have a teacher."

"So what do you think happened?" asked Sokka.

The man chewed his lip. "During the Eclipse Prince Iroh broke out of his cell with his bare hands. Knocked out all the guards and slipped out like a one-man army. Then he disappeared.

"The timing is a bit iffy, but I think that he slipped into the bunker during the chaos. Probably killed Firelord Ozai and seriously injured his son. From what I heard there was no love lost between the brothers."

A man approached. "The ship is full, sir."

"Excellent." said the man. "Get it moving."

"Wait!" shouted someone. "Stop the ship!"

Katara looked up and saw Zuko and the other girl, Mai wasn't it? They were running toward them. Immediately she pulled her hood over her head. Sokka tried to look inconspicuous. The soldier looked up. "Prince Zuko! We were not expecting you!"

The black haired girl froze as she saw them. They had been recognized. "Zuko it's-"

Zuko raised a hand. "Just a group of curious locals, Mai. Nothing out of the ordinary." He knew. Why was he not attacking them?

"But-" said Mai.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." said Zuko.

Mai looked down. "…Right." Katara caught sight of a dagger in one hand.

Zuko walked up to the captain. Katara tensed. They were near water so if he attacked she'd have an edge. "Stop the ship, Captain. Get these people out of here."

"But Princess Azula-" began the man.

"I have convinced Princess Azula to withdraw the order for banishment." said Zuko. "Tell these people they are free to return to their homes."

"I understand." said the soldier. He looked up. "Alright, you lot! The gracious Princess Azula and Prince Zuko have determined that you are to be pardoned. You can return to your homes and your tasks right away."

The people filed out. As they did a girl looked to him. "Thank you Prince Zuko."

"Just try not to anger my sister again." said Zuko. "She isn't good at handling the pressures of running a kingdom."

Sokka took Katara's hands, and they began to back away slowly. As they walked away, they suddenly heard Zuko. "You all look new here."

They turned around. This was it.

"Oh, yes, yes we are new here." said Sokka.

"Have you heard of Firelord Ozai's plans?" asked Zuko.

"Um, no, no we haven't." said Sokka. What was he playing at?

"Before his assassination by the Avatar, Father came up with a plan. A plan to destroy all resistance in the Earth Kingdom." said Zuko. "He intended to scorch the entire continent to ashes."

That… sounded like something Ozai would do.

"Oh. Well, that is certainly… assertive." said Sokka.

"Yes." said Zuko. "I suspect that that Avatar overheard the meeting. That would explain his actions."

This was code, wasn't it? Did he honestly think they'd believe anything he had to say.

"Really?" said Sokka. "Thanks. Because we were… wondering about that."

"Given the situation, it is likely that Azula will be crowned Firelord." said Zuko. "The plan was her suggestion in the first place. So she may well pick up where he left off."

"Wow." said Sokka. "That is extremely informative. So, why do you feel like telling mere commoners like us this?"

"Well, I thought that if anyone in your group needed training as a firebender, I might be able to arrange it for them." said Zuko. "Hopefully in time for Sozin's Comet."

Really? Katara stepped forward. "Just why-"

At that moment Sokka covered her mouth. "Well, that is really generous of you, Prince Zuko. Thanks a lot. We'll just be going now. Have a nice day."

And they moved off.

"Why would he just let us go like that?" asked Sokka as they walked.

"He was probably trying to lure Aang into a trap." said Katara. "He did this before, in Ba Sing Se."

"Then why didn't he just take us prisoner?" asked Sokka.

"…I don't know." said Katara. "But I know we can't trust him."

"He wasn't lying." said Toph.

"What do you mean?" asked Katara.

"Zuko wasn't lying about any of that." said Toph.

"Are you sure?" asked Katara.

Toph looked up in irritation. "Of course I'm sure. Except for the part about the Avatar killing Ozai. Euphemisms always feel a bit weird."

"So what was it a euphemism for?" asked Sokka.

"Maybe Iroh?" said Katara. "He did break out of his cell at the same time, didn't he?"

"No, I don't think so." said Sokka.

"What do you mean, Sokka?" asked Katara.

"The Firelord had the entire surrounding area evacuated." said Sokka. "There was no one there. And he was in a hidden bunker with only one exit that we know of. Think about how much time we spent just getting there. And we attacked before the eclipse started.

"I just don't buy that Iroh could break out of prison, find the bunker and kill Ozai and get out in eight minutes."

"More than that." said Toph. "Remember that Ozai was killed by lightning. And Zuko was injured by it. So whatever happened there happened after the eclipse.

"And it wasn't Iroh. I know that."

"Why are you so sure?" asked Katara.

"Iroh really cared about his nephew." said Toph. "I don't think for a second that he would have blasted him with lightning, even after Ba Sing Se. Maybe he"d knock him out of the way, but he"d never hit him with lightning."

"So what do you think happened, Toph?" asked Sokka.

Toph seemed to consider it. "Zuko was feeling a sense of guilt when he was talking. Maybe he shot Ozai."

"But if he shot Ozai, who shot him?" asked Sokka.

"Maybe they shot each other." said Toph.

"So he killed his own father right after coming back from exile?" asked Katara. "Typical Fire Nation."

"Well Ozai was planning to burn down the entire earth continent." said Toph. "Or at least Zuko believed he was."

"But he said it was Azula's idea initially, didn't he?" asked Sokka. "So she'll just pick up where Ozai left off. So we have to finish this before Sozin's Comet."

"Don't you see what he's doing?!" shouted Katara suddenly.

"No, not really." said Sokka. "That's why we're talking about this."

"He's trying to use us to knock off his political enemies." said Katara. "He wants to rule the Fire Nation. He used us as a distraction to get rid of Ozai, and now he is pretending to help us so we can get rid of Azula!"

"Maybe he is. But we still need his help." said Sokka.

Katara hated to admit it, but Sokka could have been right. They needed someone who could provide them with information on the Fire Nation. And Zuko had plenty of that. "So what are we going to do?"

Sokka smiled. "Simple. We'll beat him at his own game.

"I'm going to send Hawky with a message to Prince Zuko as soon as we get back."

Zuko and Mai got back to the palace and made their way to Zuko's room. There they looked from a terrace over the city. Mai turned on him. "Zuko, why did you silence me? Those are the Avatar's friends."

"I know." said Zuko. "But I can't beat Azula directly. So I'm going to use the Avatar to get her out of the way. Once she mysteriously disappears, I'll be the only contender for Firelord."

Mai eyed him. "Do you intend to kill her?"

"Of course not!" said Zuko. "I just need to get her out of the way for a bit. Once I'm Firelord, I can cooperate with the Avatar to end this war. Then we can work things out from there."

"Why do you want to end the war?" asked Mai. "We've been fighting it for a hundred years."

"We've already won it." said Zuko. "Ba Sing Se is ours."

"There is still resistance in the Earth Kingdom." said Mai.

"And there always will be." said Zuko. "The people of the world hate and terrified of us. It doesn't matter how many times we beat them down. Sooner or later they'll overthrow us unless we do something to redeem ourselves in their eyes."

Mai turned away. "This is risky Zuko. Just by telling me this you could be spilling everything to Azula. But… well, it's a good thing I love you more than I'm afraid of her. I'm in."

At that moment a messenger hawk arrived. Zuko reached out and caught the letter. Unrolling it, he looked at it.

_It read;_

_"We're willing to give you a chance._

_"Give us the following information in your reply. Then maybe we'll talk."_

Zuko read over it quickly.

"What does it say?" asked Mai.

"It's from the Avatar." said Zuko. "I've got my chance."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I've always theorized that Ozai gave absolutely no thought to who would succeed him as Fire Lord. Why would he care? The man does not care about anyone or anything but power. At best you could argue that he was sort of fond of Azula.

Personally, my theory is that Ozai had an inferiority complex. His brother was known as the Dragon of the West. Meanwhile, Ozai got his throne through intrigue and cheating the rightful heir. I endeavored to give him a military career by having him be in command of the Fire Nation raids on the South Pole. But his accomplishments still pale in comparison to Iroh.

The reason he didn't let Azula go with him was not that he was afraid she would betray him. It was because he wanted to be the victor. Azula had basically completely one-upped him by capturing Ba Sing Se singlehanded. Ozai wanted to go down in history as a great conqueror. But if Azula was allowed to go with him, then history would remember her as the great conqueror, not him.

Some people theorize that Ozai assassinated Iroh's son, but I don't buy it. I think the story works better if Iroh's son was killed during the war. That makes Iroh partially responsible for it and adds to the tragedy.


	3. Fires of Revenge

**Chapter Three: Fires of Revenge**

The message had been sent a day ago. Sokka hoped Hawky would get back with a reply soon. And he also hoped that the reply would be good.

He hoped for a lot of things.

"So why are we asking for the location of your dad?" asked Aang.

"Look the way I see it, if Zuko is really telling the truth he'll tell us where he is." said Sokka. "Then I can go out and make a rescue mission to save Dad. If Dad is really there, then we'll know he didn't lie to us."

"I don't think we can trust him, Sokka." said Aang.

"I know, Aang. That's why we're doing this test." said Sokka.

"We can trust him alright." said Katara to one side. "We can trust him to use us to get rid of Azula. Then he'll betray us straight away."

Sokka sighed. Katara had become very firm in her hatred of Zuko since Ba Sing Se. It was Jet all over again. Then he saw something coming toward him. "Hey look, there's Hawky! He's got a message!"

Hawky descended, and Sokka caught him. Unrolling the parchment in Hawky's claw, he unrolled it and read aloud:

_"A response to your request of information._

_The one known as Hakoda was recently transferred to the Boiling Rock Prison. It is a prison built on an _island_ at the center of a volcano__. Blimps cannot enter it because the air is so hot that they lose their lift. The water is constantly boiling, so taking a normal boat across would be suicide. The wood would burn to ashes. Only metal ships can cross it, and those must be specially cooled, or they will become red hot. Most transit to and from the island is done by cars pulled by wires. It is heavily guarded, and any attempt to rescue someone will be difficult._

_-Zuko._

Sokka jumped. "All right, we know where my dad is!"

He looked back to the page:

_"As for the Kyoshi warriors, I investigated it. Most of them are being held in a different prison. But their leader, Suki, was sent to the Boiling Rock as well._

_"There is something else. My sister has been heading there every so often. When I asked her about it, she just said she was visiting her favorite prisoner."_

"Suki…"

"At least we know that Suki and Dad are in the same place." said Katara, walking forward. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, there's a second page." said Sokka. He flipped to it.

"The emblem you described is that of a famous group of raiders. They worked under Firelord Ozai during the raids on the South Pole. They are called the Southern Raiders. Their last mission to the South Pole was to kill the last remaining Water Bender.

"Their mission was successful, and they were decorated for valor. There was also recently a changing of the guard.

"Here are their last known coordinates."

He showed them to Katara and Aang.

"…Well, it's a start." said Katara. "So which do we go after?"

"We might be able to kill two birds with one stone, actually." said Sokka. "Katara, Aang, do you think you could keep metal cool?"

"Sure." said Aang. "We can create ice, can't we?"

Sokka nodded. "Then this is what we'll do. First of all, there has to be a way to access the vulcano the Boiling Rock is in by ship. Otherwise, they never could have gone there in the first place.

"So we'll find the Southern Raiders and pay them back for what they did to Mom. Then we take their ship and sail it into the Boiling Rock. We spring Suki and Dad, and we're done."

"Okay, that gets us started." said Katara. "But are we really going to fight the entire prison ourselves? One of those big ships will be spotted."

"Right, good point." mused Sokka. "Okay, I've got it. We'll sail the ship to just out of sight. Then we'll take one of their smaller craft to the prison."

"Hold on a minute." said Aang. "What's all this about the Southern Raiders? Why are we going after them?"

Katara sighed. "…Aang, remember when I told you about the Fire Nation attacking my village?"

Aang nodded. "Yeah. Your mother, she…"

"She died. They killed her." said Katara. "And I'm going to make them pay."

"The Monks had a saying: He who seeks revenge digs two graves." said Aang.

"This is not about you, Aang." said Katara bluntly.

Aang didn't back off. "What are you going to do when you find the man who did it?"

"Stop it, both of you!" said Sokka. "That isn't the important part of the mission!

"We'll take the ship, and we'll force the crew onto life rafts. And if it turns out the guy who killed Mom is there, we'll figure things out later.

"We've got to stay focused on saving our friends, not arguing with each other."

"Sokka is right." said Katara. "Attacking the Southern Raiders is just a bonus."

"It shouldn't even be that." said Aang.

* * *

Zuko was busy sorting through pile after pile of paperwork. As he did a shadow was cast over him. He glanced upwards to see Mai looking down on him with crossed arms. "Zuko, why did you give them the coordinates to the Southern Raiders."

Zuko sighed. "I need them to trust me, or this won't work."

"Why do we even need them to trust you?" asked Mai.

Zuko looked up. "Do you have any better ideas?"

Before Mai could answer, Azula entered. She walked in, and Mai glanced up. "Oh, perfect, Zuzu, I was just looking for you. Mai, leave us."

Mai glanced to Zuko. Zuko shifted beneath her gaze. "Let me talk with my sister."

"Do whatever you want." said Mai.

Then she walked out. Zuko watched her go. Then he looked to Azula. "What is it, Azula?"

"I've been thinking about Father's funeral." said Azula, leaning against him. "I was thinking that we shouldn't crown ourselves Firelords at the meeting."

"What are you talking about, there can only be one Firelord?" asked Zuko.

"Just thinking out loud." said Azula, leaning in a bit closer than was comfortable. "Anyway, it's traditional for people to speak about the person. I was wondering if you might be willing?"

Zuko looked away. "I didn't even know him. And I wouldn't have anything good to say about him in the first place." He didn't know which was more depressing — the fact that he had killed his father or the fact that he didn't regret it.

It had been an accident. And he had tried to kill him first. But Zuko had never imagined he'd be the one to do him in. He'd been so sure that was the Avatar's job.

"Yes, I suppose you wouldn't." said Azula, standing up straight and turning away. "Don't worry; I have several people lined up."

Zuko looked up curiously. "Who?"

Azula paused and glanced back to him. A smile played across her lips. "Well, I figured I'd get Mai and Ty Lee to do it. Ty Lee can be nice about anything. And Mai's parents are important. And I have a speech of my own planned.

"Are you sure you've got nothing to say, Zuzu?" She leaned in, so their faces were inches apart.

"Yes." said Zuko.

Azula walked away to the door. "Suit yourself. Oh, you should come visit me in the throne room some time. We hardly ever see each other. Or maybe you could visit me somewhere else…"

Zuko turned away as she shut the door.

* * *

The ship of the Southern Raiders had anchored in the shadow of several high islands. The lookouts were lax and took no notice as Appa swooped down upon them.

As he did, Katara and Toph leaped off. In an instant, the men on deck were splashed with a wave of water and thrown off. Several men came up from the hold, only to be slammed by an anchor into the water. Toph smirked as they splashed around.

Aang landed.

"That was a bit aggressive, don't you think, Katara?" asked Aang.

"Not aggressive enough." said Katara. "Come on, search the lower decks."

They ran down the steps. Reaching the bottom, Sokka grabbed Toph by the shoulder. "Toph, you and Aang take that passage. Knock out the crew. Katara and I are heading for the command deck."

"Katara-" began Aang.

"Not now, Aang!" said Katara.

They separated. Sokka and Katara rushed through the halls of the ship. Two guards rushed to stop them. But Sokka hurled his boomerang. It knocked one over and then came back to knock out the other. He caught it as they leaped over their prone forms. "Are you ready for this, Katara?" he asked as they came to the door.

For a moment there was no answer. Katara's face went furious. "Yeah." she said.

They opened the door and rushed in. There was a man at the far end. He was dressed in the armor of a captain and turned to them. He fired a bolt of fire, but Katara fizzled it out. Then she made a gesture. The man froze up. Then he was thrown to the floor. Sokka stared in horror as he was thrown about like a ragdoll. "Katara, what are you-"

"You!" shouted Katara as she moved forward, pulling him up. "Do you remember me?!" "No, I've never seen you in my life!" said the man.

"Look at me!" snarled Katara. "Tell me what you did!" "Katara-" said Sokka.

"I'm telling you, I've never seen you before in my life!" screamed the man in pain.

Katara looked more furious than ever. Then she saw his face. She stepped back in shock. "You-You're not him."

Sokka grabbed her and pulled her back. The man slumped down as he got her in a hold. "Sokka, get off me!"

"You're using bloodbending!" cried Sokka. "Are you insane?! Don't you remember what that old woman did!"

Katara pulled herself free. "It doesn't matter. You, this ship attacked the South Pole! Who was in command then?!" "I think it was… uh… Yan Rha." said the man. "He retired a few years ago."

"To where?!" asked Katara.

"I don't know!" he said. "I never met the man!"

Later after the crew had been forced onto life rafts, Sokka was still disturbed by what he had seen. But he was trying to keep a brave face. "The ship is ours. Let's get moving and quick."

"How are we going to make it to the volcano?" asked Toph. "It could take a while."

"We could use water and airbending to speed our progress." suggested Haru.

"Good thinking." said Aang.

Sokka made his way over to Katara. She was standing by the pier with her back to him. He had to say something. "Katara, what you did there wasn't okay."

"He deserved it." said Katara.

"He wasn't the one, Katara. He was innocent." said Sokka,

Katara whirled around. "None of them are!" "Oh yeah? How do you know he didn't just get this job?" asked Sokka. "Maybe after he took command they started hunting pirates!

"You weren't just holding him in place! You wanted him to suffer! Hama would have been proud of what you did!" "I'm nothing like Hama! What I did was different!" said Katara.

"How?" asked Sokka.

"I…" Katara paused.

"That guy didn't kill Mom." said Sokka. "But you were so blinded by your anger that you didn't even bother to find that out. Not before you started bloodbending him."

"The Fire Nation does nothing but hurt people!" said Katara. "We have to find this Yan Rha as soon as we get dad back."

And suddenly, Sokka made a decision. "No. Get with the schedule."

"What?" said Katara.

"We're not going to go looking for him." said Sokka. "We'd have to break into a Fire Nation hall of records or something. Or ask Zuko.

"As long as it was part of the schedule I was willing to try and hunt down the guy who killed Mom. But it isn't anymore. The guy has retired."

"He doesn't deserve to live!" shouted Katara.

"What about the Earth Kingdom?" asked Sokka.

"What?" said Katara.

"Don't you remember the Dai Li base? The Earth Kingdom government was brainwashing innocent people." said Sokka. "Maybe we should go after them to. And how about Jet's old gang. Sure, they've stopped hurting people. But they did once. Maybe we could bloodbend them a bit. Teach them a lesson.

"When does it end Katara?

"Do you want to wipe everyone out?"

Katara recoiled. Then she looked down, shaking. "…I… I'll never forgive them." Then she sighed. She turned around and leaned forward. "But you're right Sokka. I'm not going to become like the Fire Nation. Let's go."

* * *

It was a splendid assembly which had filled the halls. The body of Ozai lay in silent repose. His face was not graceful. His expression was shocked and in agony. And he on the same altar his father had lain. The father Ozai had murdered.

Now Zuko had murdered Ozai in turn. When did it end?

The people before them were many and from all walks. There were nobles in the front. And many commoners behind them. But there was no aura of grief. People had been loyal to the Firelord. But Firelord Ozai had never made many friends.

The people in the audience looked bored, not sad. The closest their faces got to grief was worry. Somehow that only made Zuko more depressed.

"People of the Fire Nation." said the Fire Sage. "We have gathered here to mourn the passing of our beloved Firelord Ozai. He was known far and wide and won many victories against the South Pole. His Father Sozin entrusted the ruling of the nation to him on the day of his passing. Now he has in turn passed."

Zuko glanced to Azula, whose face was a perfect mask. "Who are these people you called to make a speech?"

Azula said nothing. The ceremony continued for a while as last rites were said. Then the priest spoke to the crowds. "Princess Azula has chosen several people to speak on behalf of Ozai. First, Ty Lee."

Zuko did a double take. "Why did you pick Ty Lee?" Azula shrugged. Well, Azula always thought things through. So if she had picked Ty Lee, it was because she had some kind of plan. Zuko wondered what it was as Ty Lee came forward. She smiled and waved enthusiastically.

"Hi everyone, I um, I didn't really know Ozai very well." said Ty Lee. "But he burned half his only sons face off, and that was really mean. I mean, I guess he was pretty good at ruling the country. I mean, maybe he made one or two mistakes.

"A lot of mistakes actually. And he didn't really do anything during the Day of the Black Sun. Just sort of sat in his bunker. Still, I'm sure he made plenty of good decisions as well. And it must have taken a lot of courage to attack the South Pole.

"Um… well actually wasn't the South Pole mostly just fishing villages? Doesn't seem like a fair fight." She looked over to Azula. "Hey Azula, do you think attacking the North Pole would have been more of a fair fight-"

Zuko put his face in his hands. The Fire Sage came forward quickly. "Thank you, Ty Lee. I'm sure we've all learned a great deal from that. Get off the stage. Now.

Move on to the next speaker please."

He looked somewhat desperately to Azula. Azula's smile widened.

"Right." said the Fire Sage. "Well, um, why don't we move on to the next speaker."

Mai came forward, looking bored and apathetic as always. "This is the part where I make a flowery speech about what a great man Firelord Ozai was. But honestly, I'm not feeling up to it.

"I mean I guess I could say that his reign led to the conquest of Ba Sing Se, but that was mostly Azula and Zuko. And anyway we're probably going to end up having our empire fall to pieces in a few years. Or something.

"The point is that the main Earth Kingdom military might is still intact. Which means we'll have to fight a lengthy series of engagements just to secure our position there. I guess we could use Sozin's Comet to launch a blitzkrieg. But that seems to require a lot more effort than the gains we're likely to get out of it.

"Where was I?

"Oh right. Ozai. I suppose he looked menacing on a throne. And was very good at stealing his brother's inheritance. And he was pretty lucky that Azulon conveniently died before Iroh could get home. Pretty big coincidence there.

"I'm done."

There was actually laughter from the crowd. It was quickly silence. Zuko desired nothing more than to be metal bended into the ground. "Azula, please tell me you planned a halfway decent speech?"

Azula's smiled was positively sharklike as she put a hand to his lips. "Don't worry, Zuzu. I've put a great deal of thought into my speech."

She stood up.

"I hope so." said Zuko.

Azula was cheered heavily as she came on stage. "Greeting to you my subjects. I am Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation and I wish to speak to you of my father, Ozai.

"Ozai was a man of unstoppable determination. He stopped at nothing to achieve what he wanted. He expected the world of his children, and in my case, he got it. The late Firelord was a man of great vision.

"But perhaps his greatest achievement, both as a father and as a mentor…"

Zuko looked to Mai. "This is actually-"

"…was bringing me into this world." finished Azula.

"What?" said Zuko.

"With the death of the Firelord, there is now a vacancy in the heart of the Fire Nation." said Azula. "A vacancy best filled by one who is among the greatest generals in the history of this nation.

"Months ago I entered the Earth Kingdom to search for my brother, who had been lost while chasing the Avatar. Finding him, we cooperated to gain the allegiance of the Earth Kingdom's secret police. I was able to take control of Ba Sing Se without a single death." Minor clapping and cheers came.

"But although the war is all but over, we will need a strong hand to bring the peasants of the Earth Kingdom in line." Azula raised a fist. "This hand. The hand that conquered Ba Sing Se. The hand that reunited the Royal Family. The hand which will bring about a new Fire Nation that rules over all the inferior elements!"

The response was massive cheering. Azula smiled benevolently as the clapping continued. Zuko sat back in his chair. This could not possibly be happening.

"Start the pyre." said Azula to the Fire Sage.

Then she walked to sit down as Ozai's body was set alight. She leaned back and looked to him. "So, what did you think?"

"You didn't even wait for the fire to be put to his flesh." said Zuko.

"They're cheering, aren't they?" asked Azula.

"They'll cheer for anything." muttered Zuko.

"Well, they are peasants." said Azula. "Anyway, this was fun. We should do this again sometime."

"Father can't die twice." noted Zuko.

"No, I mean mocking a dead person at their funeral." said Azula. "It's… cathartic."

"Now is probably not the best time." noted Zuko.

"Eh, we'll save it for later." said Azula.

Then she kissed him.

It was sudden and quick. Anyone looking from afar would not have noticed it. Zuko put his hand to his mouth. He said nothing. How was he supposed to react to this? What surprised him, even more, was that Ty Lee didn't even react. Mai's eyes widening slightly before she looked away.

What the hell was going on here?

That settled it. He was going to have to get rid of Azula very quickly. And find some nice mental hospital where she could spend the rest of her life in a straight jacket.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So yeah. There is a LOT of incest subtext between Azula and Zuko in canon. It probably has to do with Zuko being the only actual friend she has. Her relationship with Ty Lee and Mai isn't really a friendship because Azula is all take and no give. Ty Lee is forced to join Azula's group, and Azula forces Mai to fight the people holding her brother hostage.

In contrast, Azula has something resembling a healthy relationship with Zuko after Ba Sing Se. She provides him with a means to regain his honor and get what he has always wanted. In return he willingly joins her side and helps her take over Ba Sing Se. Together they win the war. This pseudo-friendship develops further in Season 3, culminating in the Beach Episode. There Azula's relationship with Ty Lee improves somewhat.

If Zuko had stayed with the Fire Nation, I believe that Azula would have developed a genuine villainous friendship with Ty Lee and Mai. Ultimately this doesn't happen because Zuko's moral character doesn't allow him to remain on Azula's side. When he betrays her, it leads to Mai betraying her, and in turn Ty Lee.

On a separate note.

The fanon interpretation of Azula as some kind of depraved bisexual is somewhat consistent with her character. She sees people as objects and assets. Even her relationships with her "friends" are based on domination and fear.

Since Azula's entire worldview, is based on dominating other people and forcing them to be what she wants them to be, I wouldn't put sexual assault past her.


	4. Raid on the Boiling Rock

**Chapter Three: Raid on the Boiling Rock**

The passage into the volcano loomed above them. It was narrow, very narrow. Steam rose constantly from the water. Putting one hand over the side of the ship too long could scorch you, and they were all sweating.

"This is, uh, a lot narrower than I was expecting." said Sokka.

"Yeah." said Aang. "How are we ever going to get through that?"

"Let me think." said Sokka. "Okay, we can take one of the lifeboats in. That will be harder to spot in all the steam anyway."

"Wait a minute; this water is really hot." said Haru. "If we leave the ship here it'll overheat."

"We don't need the ship, do we?" asked Sokka. "We're just here for Dad and Suki."

"Maybe." said Katara. "But there might be other people from the tribe here. Or some of the other Kyoshi Warriors. We really should keep the ship in case we have to get everyone out. Appa can't hold that many people."

Aang bit his lip. "...I'll stay behind and keep the ship cool."

"Aang, maybe I should do it." said Katara. "I'm better at water bending."

"You guys might need to steal some disguises or something." said Aang. " I'm a bit short to pass as Fire Nation military.

"I'll just think of it as, uh... water bending practice."

"Okay, Aang. Just be careful." said Katara.

"I'll stay here as well." said Toph. " Twinkletoes might need me if things go bad. And I'm too short to wear a uniform as well."

"Before we go, we've got to decide what we'll do if things go bad." said Aang. "What do you think, Sokka?"

Sokka considered it. "You should wait a day. If we're not back by then, come looking for us. But do it quietly."

"What if the Fire Nation comes looking for us?" asked Toph.

"Um, then take Appa and hide." said Sokka. "We don't want you fighting them on your own."

"Okay." said Aang. "Good luck you guys."

* * *

So they set out, though the steam. The closer they got to the boiling rock, the more sweltering they became. The boat was incredibly hot, and every time Katara paused for even a moment it got worse. Haru had to paddle upstream using metal oars, and despite the gloves he several times had to take a break to cool off.

Little by little, however, the boiling rock came into view. It was a huge round fortress of white stone. There were watchers on the walls, but fortunately, they were focusing on the walls of the cliffs. The only means to get into the place aside from by boat was a huge line of wire. On it, cars could be seen going around them.

Finally, they reached the shore. Sokka and Katara stepped off, while Haru began to throw a white tarp over the boat.

"Okay we're here guys." said Sokka. "Now here's the plan. We'll sneak slowly into the fortress and several guards of their uniforms. Once we've done that, we'll infiltrate the Boiling Rock. I'll ask around with the guards and try to find out where Dad and Suki are located.

"While I'm doing that, Katara you and Haru will get in contact with the prisoners.

"Once we know where Dad and Suki are we'll get together with them. Then we'll get the prisoners to start a riot. Once the guards are occupied putting down the riot, we'll all sneak back to the ship and escape in the chaos."

"It sounds like a pretty good plan, Sokka." said Katara. "We should be able to pull it off-"

And then Haru rushed past her. **"FOR BA SING SE!"**

He punched the wall. It cracked and then exploded inwards, kicking up massive amounts of dust. Alarms sounded as Haru rushed into the breach and started throwing around the stones. Half a dozen guards were knocked away in an instant.

Katara blinked. "...Oh my god, he just ran in."

"Maybe we can hide and let him get captured." said Sokka. "Then we can go in later and-"

"More intruders!" cried a soldier. "Get them!"

"Nevermind." said Sokka. "Let's try a frontal assault."

They charged into the breach where Haru was smashing around the guards with huge walls of earth. Even so, more were coming, and firebenders were hurling fireballs at him. He was being put on the defensive.

Katara surged in and swung a wave of water that knocked them into unconsciousness. Then she leaped to land behind Haru and cover his blind side. Back to back, they smashed aside, knocking away guard after guard. As earth and water worked in tandem to knock away guard after guard.

"Haku, what were you thinking?!" asked Katara.

"You were always talking about the importance of hope!" said Haru.

"Charging headlong into the most heavily defended prison in the Fire Nation was not what I had in mind!" said Katara. "We can't beat all the guards like this?!"

"Maybe we can start a riot with the prisoners like last time." said Haru.

"Riot?!" asked Katara. "They're probably in their cells!"

"Huh." said Haru. "Didn't think of that."

"Didn't... didn't you learn anything from last time?!" asked Katara.

"Yes." said Haru. "That we can't let despair stop us from beating up the Fire Nation."

They stopped. Hundreds of fire nation guards were now surrounding them with spears pointed. Katara blinked as fire benders took aim.

"Well congratulations Haru, we are now surrounded by hundreds of Fire Nation Guards!" said Katara. "I _hope _Sokka has a plan to get us out of this."

They looked around. "Hey, where is Sokka?" asked Haru.

"I don't know." said Haru. "But we can't lose hope."

He stomped the ground, and the earth shook, knocking the guards away. The firebenders launched their missiles.

"Oh shut up! Just shut up!" said Katara as she knocked away the blasts.

* * *

The Warden of the Boiling Rock rushed out of his office as he heard the noise. The nervous guards saluted. "What is going on here?" he shouted.

"Warden, an earthbender and a water bender have torn down the eastern wall!" said the guard. "They're wrecking the place!"

"Get the guards from the outer wall into the courtyard!" said the Warden. "And secure the prisoners! Nobody is breaking our record today!"

* * *

Sokka had not been idle.

The second he had seen Haru and Katara launching a direct assault he'd realized he needed to work fast. Figuring that he could use them as a distraction, he grabbed an unconscious guard.

Dressing quickly in his clothes he rushed through the halls. He was looking for the holding cells. But it then occurred to him that he didn't know where Dad and Suki were. Or how to open their doors.

"You, what are you doing here?" shouted a voice.

Sokka turned, hand on his sword, to see another guard.

"We've got to get to the control room right away." said the guard.

Sokka blinked. He could use this. "Oh sorry, I'm new. I just got lost."

He followed the guard up a number of sets of stairs and into a huge room overlooking all the cells. There were a number of levers there, and half a dozen other guards. Sokka looked at them. "So what are all these for?"

"They're designed to open the doors remotely." said the guard. "We use them when the prisoners are let out for meals and stuff."

"Which lever opens the doors?" asked Sokka.

"That one." said the man, pointing to the center one. "And that's the one we've got to guard." He turned around as Sokka removed his boomerang. "Hang on. Boomerangs aren't standard issue."

Sokka threw it. It clapped the man across the head, knocking him prone. Then it spun around and slammed another guard. The other two ran toward Sokka, who drew his sword. The group of guards and Sokka passed one another and halted five feet apart.

Sokka fell to one knee, wincing in pain. He glanced back, and all the guards fell unconscious. He stood up. "Ha! Now that is Sokka style!"

He pressed the intercom button. "Attention prisoners! This is Sokka, the Leader of the Black Sun Invasion speaking. The outer walls has been smashed, and my friends are beating up the guards. If you stage a riot now, you should be able to take control of the prison.

"Oh look at that. The doors are open.

"Would prisoners Hakoda and Suki please report to the control room."

There was a long pause. Then the Fire Nation prisoners rushed out en masse. "Riot! Riot! Riot!"

Sokka sat down and leaned back in his chair. "You know, it really is the simple things in life you treasure." Pulling his leg up he drew out some bandages from his pack and started wrapping them around his leg.

Just as he finished a door opened, and he looked up to see Dad. "Dad! You're here!"

He ran forward, only to wince in pain and fall to one knee. Dad finished the hug for him. "Yes, I am. I'm surprised you made it here. Where is Katara and the others?"

"Outside fighting the guards." said Sokka. "There's a huge gaping hole in the wall we can go through. But we've got to get there quickly, before anyone finds our boat." He winced. "...Where is Suki? She should have been here?"

"Suki? You mean the former Kyoshi Warrior girl?" asked Dad.

"Yeah." said Sokka.

"I remember she was taken to one of the upper cells." said Dad. "It's where they keep prisoners that are awaiting transit."

"Then we've got to find her!" said Sokka.

"We'll have to go through the Warden to do it." said Dad. "He'll have the most elite guards with him there. And you're already hurt."

Sokka thought. "I have an idea. Go get Katara and Haru, tell them to make for the boat and leave without me. I'll take the car system off."

Dad eyed him. "Are you sure?"

"I'm doing something risky, and it could mess up the whole plan." said Sokka. "And I've got to do it alone."

The warden stared in fury as the riot continued. They had just about to overwhelm the water and earth bender before someone had let out all the prisoners. Now there were firebolts being thrown everywhere.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked the warden. "Who opened the cells!"

At that moment a soldier limped up. He was favoring one leg. "Warden! Warden, the enemy, have agents impersonating guards! I barely made it out alive!"

"What?" said the warden. "How many?"

"I don't know." said the soldier. "But I think this might be just a distraction. There is no way they'll be able to fly back out over the water. And they don't have a boat big enough to take all the prisoners. They'll have to use the car system."

"Then we'll catch them there." said the warden. He looked to a guard. "You, send the guards from the transfer cells to the getaway cars."

"What about the transfer prisoner?" asked the guard. "We can't leave them unguarded."

"Take her to the car." said the warden. "We'll keep her there until Princess Azula comes to pick her up.

"Draw back the guards at once. Back to the car system. Set some firebenders on the crenelations. if anyone runs for the shore through the breach, shoot them dead.

"All of you, come with me."

So the guards marched up to the car system as the battle below continued. Coming to the edge, they halted there. The warden looked to the men. "Alright, form up! There is only one way off this island, and that's behind us! Kill anyone who tries to get up!"

At that moment a red-headed, pretty girl was brought forward. Her hands were bound, and she was looking downward.

"Suki..." whispered a soldier.

The warden glanced back. And then he was bashed over the head.

* * *

Suki had been put in a special cell on the orders of Princess Azula. And given what Princess Azula had wanted the last few times she visited, Suki was not looking forward to it. The only consolation was that she wasn't going to end up dead or tortured.

Azula had other ideas of fun with prisoners.

She heard a prison riot going on and looking down could see a huge fray down below. She could use this to escape. But then her arms and legs were very tightly bound.

And then a limping Fire Nation guard smashed the Warden over the head. He then set a blade to his throat from behind and held his unconscious form in a bind. "Alright! Nobody move! I have the Warden hostage. If any of you do anything, I'll cut his throat."

What? A spy? And that voice, it was... familiar.

"Now, you're going to hand over Suki right away." said the spy. "Get rid of her bindings now. Or the Warden gets it."

"Whose Suki?" asked a guard.

"The prisoner!" said the voice.

"Oh right."

Suki blinked, and her restraints were unlocked. Behind him, she saw a car descending from high above. "Sokka, is that you? I knew you'd come for me."

"Yeah." said Sokka. "We had one or two problems getting here, but here I am. Call your fire benders off the wall."

"Do as he says." said a guard.

The car came to a halt. Sokka breathed a sigh of relief beneath his helmet. He and Suki backed away into the car door. "Now, we're going to board this car, and you are going to send us across the lake. You got it?"

"Oh, I'm so flattered." said a voice.

Suki turned around and saw Azula emerging from the shadows.

"Eh..." whimpered Sokka.

"Still, I'm wondering. Is being trapped on a car with me is what you really want, peasant?" said Azula.

Suki sprang forward with a punch, but Azula moved aside. She felt something press against the back of her neck. There was a flash of light, and everything went black.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

So on a separate note, the Boiling Rock episode is one I dislike. Not for any inherent flaw. I just feel there was no need to stretch it out to two episodes. The episode they wasted could have been used to develop Toph and Zuko's relationship. Or it could have been used to wrap up Zuko's arc about his mother. Or heck, you could have given Suki a chance to be awesome.

This is why Season 3 is the weakest. There is way too much padding which could have been used to finish off storylines.

The episode itself is good though. Even so, I figured I'd just do something new by having Haru just storm the place with a frontal assault. After all, the place is made of stone.


	5. Defeat

**Chapter Four: Defeat**

The Boiling Rock was in absolute chaos. Prisoners were running this way, and that and the guards were hard pressed to round them up. Azula observed with irritation from the highest parapet, occasionally calling orders to the guards. They were regaining control. Gradually.

Ty Lee appeared behind her. "Azula, I just finished knocking out all the benders."

"Good." said Azula with a smirk. "This has been an entertaining diversion if nothing else. Better still, we now know the Avatar is nearby. And he'll come to us."

"Really?" asked Ty Lee. "What makes you say that?"

Azula glanced back. "We just captured two of his friends. He'll come to rescue them, sooner or later. And we can set a trap."

"Wow, that's really smart." said Ty Lee. "So anything else?"

"Nothing for us to do here." said Azula. "We'll head back to the mainland. As long as Mai succeeds in her mission things will have all gone perfectly."

"I hope she does." said Tai Lee.

* * *

It was the opening day of the Ember Island Players latest hit show. The doors opened, and the crowds rushed in. Even as they did, however, a shadowy figure appeared. Dozens of knives were hurled and the crowds were all pinned to the ground.

Mai came to the desk and slammed money on the table. "I require four tickets to tonights show. By order of Princess Azula."

The man at the front desk shuddered. "Yes, milady."

* * *

Aang wiped away sweat as Toph approached from behind. He'd been working at his training for hours now.

"So how's the waterbending going, Twinkletoes." asked Toph, petting Appa.

"It's actually a lot harder." said Aang. "I don't have very much practice using ice. I just hope Sokka and the others are okay."

"Relax." said Toph. "Sokka is plenty smart. And he has Katara and Haru with him."

Aang looked up. Then he blinked as he saw a small vessel coming toward them. He could spot Katara and Haru, alongside Hakoda. "Hey, there they are now."

He ran to the edge and threw down a ladder. As they scaled up, Aang hugged Katara. "Katara, Hakoda, Haru, you're here!" He paused. "Wait, where's Suki and Sokka?"

Katara looked down. "Sokka said he'd be taking one of the cars back. He told us to leave without him. I would have gone after him, but we didn't have any time."

"Do you think he's okay?" asked Aang.

Katara sighed. "I hope so."

"We should take Appa and fly to the area around the rock." said Hakoda. "We should be able to pick Sokka and Suki up."

"Good idea, Dad." said Katara.

"I'm guessing things didn't go according to plan?" said Toph.

Katara glared at Haru. "Well, they might have gone a lot better if somebody hadn't blown the walls down."

Haru shrugged. "It worked, didn't it?"

Then he looked up at something. "Hey, whose that?"

Aang followed the gaze and saw a familiar figure. A giant of a man, bald with a serious look. Suddenly a bolt of flame shot toward them.

"...Combustion Man!" said Aang.

"Look out!" cried Katara.

Toph raised a metal shield, but it was thin. As the bolt it, the betal was blown apart. Toph, Hakoda, and Haru were sent flying against the edge of the ship. Another bolt blasted the deck.

"Toph! Haru! Hakoda!" said Katara, running to them.

As she did, another bolt shot toward her. Aang swung his stick and sent a wave of air to knock the blast aside. It was thrown to the edge of the ship and exploded, blowing the end clean off. The ship lurched.

"They're still alive, just hurt." said Katara.

Another blast hit the ship, and it began to keel. Aang fell off his feet as Combustion Man readied a final shot. This was it.

* * *

Zuko had been waiting by the cars for Azula to get back. He'd had no idea why Azula had insisted on going to pick up a prisoner at the Boiling Rock. Well, actually he did have ideas. He just didn't want to dwell on it.

But he did know that there was a lot of chaos going on down there. And he suspected that chaos was due to the Avatar and his friends.

And then he heard the explosions.

Looking up, he glanced to the Dai Li nearby. "Stay here and make sure no one unauthorized comes through here. I'm going to go see what that is about?"

"With respect, Prince Zuko," said the Dai Li, "Princess Azula instructed us to ensure your safety."

"I don't need you." said Zuko.

There was another explosion, this one louder.

Zuko ran toward it. Sprinting along the river, he saw Combustion Man firing shots down at a Fire Nation vessel. And he recognized the people on it. Time to call this mission off.

* * *

"Stop!" cried a voice.

Combustion Man glanced up. Zuko was running toward him. "I'm calling this mission off! Stop it!"

Combustion Man glanced back and continued charging.

"I'll still pay you your fee!" said Zuko. "I'll pay you double! Triple!"

Combustion Man fired, only to be jerked back by Zuko. His shot went into the sky. The giant turned and slammed Zuko back, before firing at him. Zuko dodged aside and sent a wave of flame at the bounty hunter, who weathered it.

"Zuko hired Combustion Man?" asked Katara. "That's just great."

"He's after me." said Aang as he stood. "Katara, take Appa and get the others to shore and heal them. I'll draw his fire."

Then taking to his glider, Aang soared forward. Zuko was forced to dodge back and forth as Combustion Man fired shot after shot at him. The firebender leaped behind several rocks.

Aang swooped down and sent a wave of air at him. It washed over Combustion Man, who turned to him with narrowed eyes. Aang landed in front of him. "Listen um, I realize we didn't get off on the right foot. Since nobody is paying you now, do you think maybe we could talk..."

Combustion Man fired a shot at him, and Aang surged away. "If you could just let me speak.."

Another.

"Stop it! I don't want to fight you!" cried Aang, narrowly avoiding the shot.

Combustion Man charged another shot. Aang hurled a gust of wind to disrupt it. And he succeeded.

There was a massive explosion, and Combustion Man fell backward. His mechanical arms flew away to land charred and broken on the ground. Aang halted.

This couldn't be.

"...Oh no." said Aang, running forward.

Combustion Man's body was charred and smoking. It lay still. He couldn't be dead. This couldn't be possible. He was the Avatar; he wasn't supposed to kill people!

"No, no, no, no! Katara! Katara get down here now!" he looked to where Katara had landed.

She rushed up to him. "Aang what is it?"

"Combustion Man, I think he's..." gasped Aang. "I think he's hurt."

Katara kneeled by him and checked his pulse. "Aang, he's not hurt. He's dead. There's nothing I can do."

"Can't you use some spirit water?' asked Aang.

"I used all of that on you." said Katara.

Aang shuddered. "But... I can't... I didn't mean to kill him! I was just trying to stun him!"

"He was trying to kill us, Aang." said Katara. "We didn't have any choice."

"There is always a choice!" said Aang. "I... I could have knocked him out!" He fell to his knees and punched the ground. "...The monks always taught me that all life is sacred. Even the tiniest spiderfly. And now I've murdered someone."

"What are you still doing here?" asked Zuko. "You need to go. Someone will have heard that, and my sister is nearby. You need to go now!"

Zuko had appeared at precisely the wrong moment. He represented everything Katara hated about the fire nation. She stormed forward.

"You! What are you doing here?" asked Katara. "Setting some kind of trap?"

"If I were setting a trap why would I stop Combustion Man from killing all of you?" asked Zuko.

"Don't try to pretend like you're doing this for the greater good!" snapped Katara. "You're only trying to make yourself Firelord."

"That's not true." said Zuko. "Well, I mean it is. But-"

"I knew it." said Katara. "You're a horrible person you know that!

"Well let me tell you, if you ever try to hurt Aang again I'll-"

"Get down!" shouted Zuko.

Before Katara could react, she was thrown down, and Zuko leaped past her. Staring up she saw a bolt of lightning shot out of nowhere. Zuko caught it head on and then sent the same bolt flying into the dirt.

Katara stood and saw Azula walking forward with smoking fingers. With her were several dozen Dai Li agents. "...One of these days you are going to have to tell me how you do that, Zuzu."

"Azula, what are you doing here?" said Zuko.

"Oh come now, Zuzu, did you think I didn't know what you were planning?" asked Azula. "You haven't been nearly cautious enough for that."

"...Did Mai tell you about this?" asked Zuko.

Azula blinked. "Mai? No, I just followed the sound of explosions. Then when I saw you talking with the Avatar and the water peasant, I merely assumed you were in league. Thanks for telling me about her though. I'll have to discipline her later."

She glanced to Aang, who was still staring down at the earth. "And here we have the Avatar. Mourning over his fallen enemy. How noble.

"Out of curiosity what were you expecting you'd have to do when you fought Father on the Day of the Black Sun? Tie him up and hope he didn't burn through the ropes? Did you think there were no stakes in this game?

"You've already killed thousands. Or did you think the crews of all those ships on the North Pole would just swim back home?"

"I..." gasped Aang.

Fury welled up in Katara. "Leave him alone!"

She surged forward, but the Dai Li leaped in front of Azula and raised a shield of earth. Katara was forced back and then Azula leaped over them and landed behind Katara. Katara turned to face her, but before she could bend water, fists of rock grabbed her hands and pulled them behind her back.

Azula peered at her, looking over her as if admiring a sculpture. Zuko surged at her but faced a large group of Dai Li. The Princess cupped Katara's cheek as flame and earth were thrown around in the background. "I have your brother."

"What?" said Katara.

"Yes. Two hours from now they will be executed unless I rescind the order." said Azula. "If any attempt is made to attack the Boiling Rock, they will be executed. And don't think you'll be able to sneak in like last time. They are on high alert now."

"You... you..." gasped Katara.

But Azula turned and drew out a knife to put it to her throat. "Listen to me, Avatar. Give yourself up immediately, or the water peasant dies.:

"You don't honestly expect us to-" began Katara.

"I give up." said Aang.

Half a dozen Dai Li were thrown unconscious into the earth, as Zuko landed on one knee. Flames rose around him as he looked to Aang. "Are you serious? You're the Avatar! You're entire purpose for existing is to restore balance! You can't just throw all that away, just to save one person!"

"He's right Aang, this is crazy!" said Katara. Wait, was she agreeing with Zuko. "We can find a way to get Sokka out after we beat her."

"I'm sorry Katara." said Aang. "I... I never should have been the Avatar."

"Dai Li." said Azula. "Take the Avatar into custody."

With a surge of strength, Katara broke free of the bindings and summoned her water. Sending it toward Azula, the Princess dodged away and sent blue flame to meet her.

"I won't let you-" began Katara.

And then she felt something strike the back of her neck. She fell forward and hit the earth. She couldn't move. But she knew this feeling.

"Nicely done Ty Lee." said Azula. "Well, I guess since she feels like making a nuisance of herself I can find a space for her in a prison. I suppose we could also find room for the others over there as well. It wouldn't be kind to just leave them like this.

"Wouldn't you say, Zuzu?"

"They aren't going anywhere." said Zuko. "I challenge you to an Agni Kai."

Azula blinked. "Really? You aren't going to stop harping on this until I give you one, are you? Oh alright. If you're that desperate for humiliation, we can do things like that.

"I'll fight an Agni Kai with you in public, and the winner will determine the fate of the Fire Nation and the world!"

"Um, Azula." said Ty Lee.

"What?" said Azula.

"You promised we'd go see the Ember Island Players before anyone was crowned Firelord." said Ty Lee. "Remember, we sent Mai off to buy tickets and everything."

"Oh, so I did." said Azula. "I suppose we can see a play on the way back if you really insist."

The Dai Li and Zuko facepalmed in unison.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So yeah. I wasn't planning for everyone to get captured like this. Unfortunately, the problem is that Azula is much more competent than Ozai. Much more.

Seriously, the only thing Ozai has over Azula is raw power. Make Azula Firelord and don't take away her emotional support and she is far more dangerous.

As for why I had Aang kill Combustion Man, one of the great things about fanfiction is that you can put the characters in situations they never are put into in canon. Aang is never confronted with having killed someone. He did kill a lot of people at several points in the story. But the fact is never acknowledged.

So I thought I'd put him in the position of accidentally killing someone. It could be good character development. And since Aang lacks any kind of character arc in the story, character development is sorely needed.


	6. Cruel and Unusual

**Chapter Six: Cruel and Unusual**

Mai was waiting for Azula and Ty Lee in their hotel room. It was a luxorious room with silken bedsheets and plenty of mirrors. The dark haired girl was applying her makeup as usual, face expressionless. She looked up as Azula entered and sighed. Keep up appearances. She'd been in communication with Zuko a moment ago. Making plans and backup plans. Now she just had to make sure nothing slipped.

"Did you get the tickets?" asked Azula.

"Yes, of course I did." said Mai. "The playtime is scheduled for six o'clock at night. Where's Zuko?"

"Oh, he needed to speak with some new prisoners." said Azula. "Actually Mai, I need to talk to you about something. Could you come over here."

Mai finished applying her makeup. With another sigh, she stood and walked over to Azula. Did she suspect? "What is it?"

It happened in an instant. Azula grabbed her by the throat and forced her down on the bed. Mai struggled to get her off, but Azula's grip was like iron. Her eyes were manic as she pinned Mai to the bed, crawling over her. Their faces were inches apart and Mai couldn't get free. What had happened? Was her cover blown?

"You should have feared me more, Mai. I don't like having my trust betrayed." said Azula. That was a yes.

"Azula," said Ty Lee, "maybe you should-"

"Quiet!" said Azula, bringing up a hand to cup Mai's cheek. "So, do you have anything to say?" Mai felt the heat on those fingers, struggling to break through the surface. Maybe this was just a suspicion. She had to play it cool.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Mai, shaking visibly. "Azula, I'm telling you... I don't-"

Azula lifted the hand and it burst into flames. Flames that were mere inches from Mai's face. Mai struggled to get away from them, but she couldn't. She could feel the flames near her "Oh I think you do, Mai. And I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you for it."

"Azula, please. Don't do this." said Mai, struggling to get free. This couldn't end here. This couldn't. Mai searched Azula's face, hoping she'd relent.

But Azula was smiling. And there was madness there. "Oh don't worry Mai. Satisfying as it would be to make you and Zuzu a matching set, I'm not going to do anything permenant to you." said Azula. "I just intend to make a point about just who is dominant here." Then she moved her hand closer. "Stop struggling Mai, I'd hate to accidentally blind you..."

Then Ty Lee grabbed Azula from behind, trying to pull her back. "Azula, stop! This isn't right! Please! Mai didn't mean any harm!"

Azula was going to break free and burn her alive if she do something. Mai couldn't do this. She had to get away. "Azula, I... I'm sorry. I..." gasped Mai. "Please! Please don't..."

Azula sighed. Then she sat up, so she was kneeling on Mai's chest. "Oh alright. I'll be merciful.

"We'll settle for disciplinary action. Ty Lee, block her chi."

Ty Lee shifted. "Azula, do I..."

Azula looked to her. "Block. Her. Chi."

Ty Lee looked down. Then she moved forward. "I'm sorry Mai." Putting a hand to Mai's shoulder, Mai felt all her muscles go limp.

Azula stepped off and stretched. Her weight was removed from Mai. "Thank you, Ty Lee. Now, why don't we get dressed for a day at the Ember Island Players?"

This hadn't gone according to plan. Mai just prayed Zuko's plan worked.

* * *

Katara was trapped with her arms and legs bound in a spread eagle position. She couldn't move at all. The air here was dry so that she felt like her tongue was stuck to her mouth. The others were similarly bound.

Toph was being kept drugged. Her head was hung low, and drool was coming from her mouth. Aang was similarly bound. Katara looked at him.

"I didn't think it would end this way." said Aang.

"It isn't the end yet Aang." said Katara. "We can still get free. Maybe, maybe if we can wake Toph up..." She sighed. "I just hope Sokka and Dad are okay."

At that moment the door slid open and Zuko entered. He was clad in black armor and motioned for the guards to leave. Katara glared at him. Who did he think he was, appearing like this?

"You, what do you want? Come to gloat?" she asked.

"No." he said. "I'm here to tell you that we still have a chance."

"Why? Are you going to let us out?" scoffed Katara.

"Not on my own." said Zuko. "But I don't need to.

"We have two options. If I can defeat my sister in an Agni Kai, I will become Firelord. When that happens, I will be able to arrange for your release and that of your people.

"Then we can end the war."

"Great. Trusting you." said Katara. "So what's the other option?"

Zuko shifted. "There is a tradition in the Fire Nation of taking captured women as consorts and mistresses. Mai suggested I invoke this in regards to you. It would be well within my rights as a Prince."

Katara flushed. She remembered being tied to a post. "Do you honestly think-"

"You will be able to walk freely." said Zuko. "I'm not going to actually stand on my rights. It isn't much. But it will give us a backup plan if Azula wins the Agni Kai."

Did he honestly expect her to accept this. "There is no we!"

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "Fine. Stay here and rot in prison then. Of course, if Azula beats me, she'll burn the Earth Kingdom to the ground and create a reign of terror on what's left.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

And he turned to leave.

"Katara, I really think you should do this." said Aang in a dead tone. "It's our best chance."

Katara flushed. "...Fine. But if you so much as touch me, I'll kill you!"

"I understand." said Zuko. And he walked out. "Guards, the waterbender is mine. Unlock her bindings and send her to the servants to get dressed up. I'm going out today."

A few minutes later Katara was dressed in a red and white outfit which was far too revealing for her liking. She scowled at Zuko, who, to what little credit he deserved, look embarrassed.

"This is purely for appearances." said Zuko.

"Shouldn't we free Aang?" asked Katara.

"Not yet." said Zuko. "If I beat Azula in the Agni Kai I can arrange your release myself. Trying to spring your friends rightaway is just going to make things complicated."

"Then where are we going, now?" asked Katara.

"To a play." said Zuko. "My sister insisted on it before the Agni Kai."

"Why now?" asked Katara.

"She doesn't take me seriously." admitted Zuko. "But she will."

They made their way through the streets. As they did, they suddenly came across Azula and the circus girl from before. With her was the gloomy girl. Except the gloomy girl was not dressed in a white and red skirt with a split thigh. Her midriff was bared, and her top was an extremely revealing brassiere.

Around her neck was a collar, and Azula was holding the other end.

Zuko froze. "Mai!"

"Oh don't mind her, Zuzu. I'm just performing some disciplinary action on her." said Azula.

Zuko moved forward. "Let her go!"

Even as he moved forward, dozens of Dai Li appeared as if from nowhere. They stood guard. Zuko looked around, as Katara paused. Azula walked forward, far too near to Zuko for comfort. "Oh come on. If someone betrayed you, you'd want to do far worse. You don't want to start a scene here in public, with my Dai Li watching do you?" Her face was inches from his now. "Do you, Zuzu?"

Zuko stepped back a pace. "No. No, I don't."

"Anyway, I notice you've picked up a new girlfriend." said Azula, moving toward Katara. "A shame. I was hoping to pay a visit to her myself. She and Mai should get on great." And she pulled Mai forward with a chain. "Of course, as part of her punishment, she isn't allowed to speak."

"Stop it." said Zuko.

Azula paused. "Well, either way. Why don't we get to the play."

Katara shifted. Azula was sick. Really, really sick. "What play is it?"

Had she asked that out loud? So she had.

Fortunately, Azula didn't seem to take offense. "Well, Tai Li wanted to go see "Love Amongst the Dragons." But Zuzu was against it. So we compromised, and we're going to see 'the Boy in the Iceberg.'

"It's about you and your little Avatar."

Azula led them through the streets. She obviously took a route that would bring them past as many people as possible. Mai had her faced staring down at the ground while people stared openly.

Eventually, they came to the theatre. Azula reached the area. "Excuse me; I'd like an extra ticket to the Ember Island players for my brother's mistress."

"I am not-" began Katara.

Mai stepped on her foot. "Shut up." she hissed in a low voice. "Do you want to blow this, water peasant?"

Katara shut her mouth. This family was freaking sick. She just hoped the play would be alright.

Katara had hoped in vain.

"That... was the worst play I've ever seen." said Azula.

"Tell me about it." said Zuko.

"Awful." said Mai. Azula didn't object.

"I mean, Mai and I were barely in it." said Ty Lee.

"And it didn't even show me shooting Uncle while his guard was down." said Azula. "Not to mention completely simplified my takeover to Ba Sing Se."

"Alright, so it wasn't perfect. But I think burning down the theatre was a bit much." said Katara.

Azula glanced back to the flaming wreckage that the villagers were struggling to put out. "I suppose so. Well, I suppose we ought to have that Agni Kai soon. Still, I suppose there is one other thing I want to do before we leave." She motioned, and the Dai Li came forward. With them were many people with bags over their heads/

"What did you do?" asked Zuko.

"Oh, just arranging some hospitality." said Azula.

The bags were removed from their heads, and the cast and crew of the Ember Island Players stared in horror. "Princess Azula..."

"Well, I must admit." said Azula. "Watching that play was perhaps the most torturous thing I've ever experienced."

"Please... please have mercy." begged the Director.

"Actually, I was going to offer you a job." said Azula.

"You... you are." gasped the director.

"I want you to perform that play for some very special prisoners in the Boiling Rock." said Azula. "Three times a day. And attendance is mandatory for all prisoners."

"Azula wait, you're going too far!" said Ty Lee.

"Not far enough! By the end of this week, no one will be able to even think about supporting the Avatar!" cried Azula. "They'll be too busy wanting to kill him for being the person the play is based on!"

* * *

The Gaang, sans Katara, were watching the Ember Island players for the third time that day. Sokka stared in despair as he watched his playself saying one meat joke after another. If he could have just given him a few tips on humor, this could have been so much better.

But he couldn't. This was a noninteractive medium. He looked to Aang, who was chained to his chair. "...Aang, when we got captured by Azula, I figured we might get subjected to all kinds of tortures. Thumbscrews. The rack. Iron maidens. I was really concerned.

"This...

"This is worse."

"Can... can we go back to fighting Ozai?" asked Aang.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Toph. "This play rules! It's got our personalities down pat!"

PlayKatara began talking about hope. Sokka put his head in his hands and prayed for the sweet release of death.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I was originally going to have Azula and company see an entirely different play and have them react. However, I kept drawing a complete blank. So I eventually settled for just showing their reactions and focusing on the character interactions.


	7. Honor and Agni Kai

**Chapter Seven: Honor and Agni Kai**

It was a meeting between some of the servants. One of them was one of Princess Azula's attendents, Anzu. She was young, about fourteen, with brown hair and pretty features. Another was the herbalist, Zutan. He was short and portly with a mustache. The last was the head of the Fire Sages, Zuroh, tall and thin with white hair.

"So, we have a problem." said Zuroh.

"We do indeed." said Zutan. "Princess Azula is completely insane."

"We shouldn't speak ill of royalty." said Zuroh.

"But she banished me because of a cherry pit." said Anzu.

"She banished everyone on her first day after Prince Zuko took the throne." noted Zuroh. "And she was disrespectful to the Firelord at his funeral. And she burned down the Ember Island players because she didn't like the show." He paused. "So I think I see your point, Zutan."

"Although she did assign the actors to play their roles in a prison, so she is spreading culture if nothing else." said Zutan.

"The boy in the Iceberg was terrible!" said Anzu. "They cast the Avatar as a girl! Burning down the Ember Island players was the best decision any Firelord has made!"

"She's not Firelord yet." noted Zuroh. "Prince Zuko has challenged her to an Agni Kai. The winner will become Firelord." There was a brief pause as they considered a dark possibility. The possibility of the previous few weeks continuing indefinitely.

"What?" said Anzu. "But Prince Zuko has never been able to beat Azula." They had all seen how they compared in the training field. Though all of that had been before Zuko's banishment.

"It's our only chance that he does, though." noted Zutan.

Zuroh shook his head. "Even if he does, you've seen the Dai Li. They'll be sure to try and stage a coup on her behalf, even if he wins. Azula doesn't care about honor at all."

"So what do we do?" asked Anzu.

They remained silent. They contemplated the number of people who actually liked Azula. The number was very small. While plenty of people liked Zuko. More so since he saved their jobs.

"Well, none of the servants like Azula, do they?" said Zutan.

"I like her." said Anzu. "Well not really. But she isn't in her right mind. If she weren't such a horrible person, she might be pleasant company."

"If the sky were red it wouldn't be blue." noted Zutan.

"Well no." said Zuroh. "I've got an idea. Azula has taken to drinking wine. She is going to be very overconfident in her fight against Zuko.

"Perhaps if we slipped something into her wine…"

"Poison?" asked Anzu in horror.

"No!" said Zuroh. "Just something to make her unable to fight."

"I could arrange that." said Zutan. "But it could be dangerous. And that still leaves the Dai Li."

"The Agni Kai is scheduled after lunch, isn't it?" asked Anzu.

"Yes, I believe so." said Zutan.

"Then we could-" began Anzu.

"No, no, no! Azula might be overconfident, but the Dai Li are not." said Zuroh. "And the more people we involve in this, the more likely it is that it'll be discovered."

"I'll arrange for the sedatives." said Zutan. "If Zuko wins the Agni Kai she may sick the Dai Li on him. But the guards would be obligated to intervene."

"Unless it's discovered." noted Anzu.

"Unless it is discovered indeed!" said a booming voice.

Into the room strode a burly firebender, clad in red armor. With him were dozens of guards.

"Captain Lao we were…" began Anzu.

"I know full well what you were planning. You have conspired to enact a pragmatic and dishonorable scheme!" said Captain Lao. "You would rig the Agni Kai against Azula to aid Prince Zuko, a Prince who would never approve of such low actions!

"Well I am here with the whole of the Firebending Guard, and I have only one thing to say!" He paused and smiled. "Good thinking. How can we help?"

"Wait, so you're willing to betray Azula as well?" asked Zuroh.

"Firelord Ozai was a narcissistic, incompetent sociopath. He staffed the military with idiots like Admiral Zhao. He burned his sons face off for raising legitimate concerns and was planning to burn down the world." said Lao. "A few weeks working for Azula has made us realize just how good we had it."

The conspiracy was set.

They would have made a list of those part of it, but it would have more or less started with 'everyone.'

* * *

Zuko waited across from Azula within the plaza as the witnesses assembled. It was a red stone plaza, with the symbol of a sun painted onto the tiles. It was surrounded by tall buildings so that stray fire wouldn't escape. All of the buildings were fireproof and made to survive heavy damage.

Zuko took the time to stretch, practicing his breathing as he did so. Katana appeared and approached. She looked at him in concern. "So. This is it."

"Yes." said Zuko.

"Do you think you can beat her?" asked Katara.

Zuko considered it. "It's our only chance. I beat you, and you fought evenly with her. So I can manage it."

"You did not beat me in Ba Sing Se." said Katara, voice resentful.

"We can argue over that later." said Zuko. "The point is that Uncle drilled the basics into me for three years straight. Azula mastered them quickly and skipped to advanced techniques."

"So?" asked Katara.

"So I think that if I play defensively, I can stall her." said Zuko. "Azula likes using flashy moves and techniques. If I conserve my energy, it'll tire her out quicker."

"Right." said Katara.

At that moment one of the servants approached Azula with a wineskin. "Princess Azula, the match is about to begin. Would you care for something to drink?

Azula waved her off. "Not at the moment. Zuzu's gotten a bit more competent since last time, so I don't feel like some wine.

"Still, the sun is high today. Get me some water."

"Yes, Mistress." the servant turned to leave.

Then she jumped as Azula's hand fell on her shoulder. The Princess looked at her. "You're familiar." said Azula. "Didn't I banish you?"

"I have one of your personal servants for years, milady." said the woman. "And yes, I did."

"Oh. How quint." said Azula. "Welcome back I suppose."

A waterskin was brought to her, and she drank of it. Drinking down several gulps, Azula passed it back. She wiped water from her mouth and smiled. Zuko shifted beneath her predatory gaze.

The Fire Sage came forward. "Attention! The match between Princess Azula and Prince Zuko will now commence! Both have agreed that, should they be defeated, they will yield their claim to the throne!

"Step forward and begin!"

Then he scurried out of range as Azula walked forward, hips swaying. "So, brother, it's come to this at last. For what it's worth I'm sorry it had to end this way."

"No you aren't." said Zuko.

Zako took a stance to mirror Azula's. This was it. The fight of his life. The culmination of the rivalry he'd had with her since they were children. It had all come down to this.

Then Azula attacked.

She rushed forward, hurling bolts of blue fire. Zuko blocked them with a fire shield, keeping his footing. He felt the heat of her blasts on his face as he parried them. Azula leaped around attacking from many directions, and he had trouble keeping up.

"Well Zuzu, you appear to be putting up a better fight than I was expecting. Still, you're nothing compared to... compared to…" She fell to the ground.

That happened quickly. He'd expected her to last longer. She didn't have as much endurance as him, but this was too fast.

"What's the matter Azula, out of breath!" asked Zuko.

Azula rose and fired a lightning bolt. It shot through the air, but Zuko remembered his training. He caught it and redirected it harmlessly against a rooftop that exploded.

"Shut up! I can't be getting tired against you!" snarled Azula. "I'll... I'll…" Then she swooned and collapsed to the ground. She was gasping, trying to stand and failing.

"Azula is unable to fight!" said the Head Fire Sage. "Prince Zuko, you may decide to do with Azula as you will!"

"This is enough." said Zuko. "Get her medical attention."

"The match is over! Prince Zuko is victorious!" said the Fire Sage. "Prince Zuko will be crowned Firelord!"

Cheers came from everyone who was watching as the healers came forward. Azula suddenly managed to get to her knees. "No! This is... you cheated! That girl put something in the water!

"He cheated!

"Don't…" began Azula.

"We will not hear anything of this!" said the Fire Safe. "The Princess is clearly delirious from her injuries. See her properly treated."

"Doesn't anyone care?" murmured Azula.

And then she collapsed. And just like that, it was over. Zuko looked around him. It had been so easy. Something wasn't right. Katara approached. "That was…" She trailed off.

"Too easy." said Zuko. "I expected the fight of my life and instead... she just keeled over. Azula is not that weak.

"Guard, I want the waterskin my sister drank from found at once. And find the servant who gave it to her."

"Prince Zuko, perhaps it would be better if we let the matter pass." said the Fire Sage.

"If there has been dishonorable conduct here, the match was not legitimate." said Zuko. "If so, my honor demands I fight Azula in a rematch."

"Zuko, this is a really bad move." said Katara.

"I won't hear it!" snapped Zuko. "All my life I've been trying to beat her and... this is…"

"Prince Zuko, a word." said the Fire Sage.

Zuko walked aside with him. "What is it?"

"Prince Zuko, your sister, is insane." said the Fire Sage. "She is completely unfit to rule. If she is granted a rematch and defeats you, there will probably be a revolution within the year. Civil war.

"Is that what you want?"

Zuko knew he was telling the truth. But everything he'd been taught… everything Uncle had taught him… "But… my honor…"

"Is your honor worth even more bloodshed?" asked the Fire Sage. "Princess Azula is a competent strategist and a firebending prodigy. But the servants hate her.

"The next time she may find a different kind of poison in her drink."

So there had been a conspiracy. And Zuko suddenly had the feeling that everyone in the palace had been in on it. They had chosen him. They were loyal to him and if he arrested them. And if he left them and Azula became Firelord, she might end up dead.

Even if she didn't, he'd have to purge a lot of good people.

Well, he wasn't that politically naive. "So what do you suggest I do?"

"Find nothing." said the Fire Sage. "No one in the palace will care if Azula lost the match illegitimately. And no one outside will believe her if she claims it was rigged without support.

"Azula always lies.

"I understand that this is not savory. But sometimes the good of the nation must come before even your own honor."

Zuko nodded and walked back. The guards brought forward a servant. "This is the girl in question. She is one of Azula's personal servants. I also have the waterskin."

Zuko took it and smelled it. For effect. To enhance the lie he was about to tell. "...It was very foolish of my sister to drink wine before a match. She probably didn't take me seriously. Even so, the match was honorable.

"Now, there is one other matter to attend to.

"The Avatar who killed my father remains in prison. I wish him transported here as a prisoner of war. Then I will negotiate the surrender of the world to the Fire Nation!"

"Yes, your majesty!" The guards moved away.

Zuko looked to Katara, and grasped her hand, leading her to one side. The two paused. "Well, now I'm Firelord. From here on out things should be simple, as long as we can keep control of Azula."

"I guess." said Katara. "Hang on, so the Fire Nation won the war right?"

"More or less." admitted Zuko.

"So…" Katara paused. "How are you going to convince the Fire Nation to give up all the colonies in a war they completely won?"

Zuko paused. "…I think we have a problem."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'd like to apologize for how late this chapter was. I was flamed by someone and it completely killed my enthusiasm for the fic. To the point where I considered discontinuing it just because the flamer in question didn't like it.

I even wrote him an apology.

I've come to regret that decision. So I'm continuing it to spite him.

Don't get me wrong; I'm alright if someone doesn't like the fanfic. Go ahead and leave a bad review if you don't like it. Give some constructive criticism. But try to keep it within the bounds of common courtesy, please?


	8. Casting of the Dice

**Chapter Seven: Casting of the Dice**

Katara was waiting in the shadows as Mai approached the group. There was Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Appa. Even Momo was following in smaller chains. Toph was wearing bindings of wood, and her feet were covered in padding. She must have been completely blind.

She resisted the urge to go in right away. Now wasn't the time.

Mai approached.

"Are these them?" asked Mai.

"Yes, milady." said the soldier. "These are the Avatar and his friends."

"Good." said Mai. "Leave us, at once."

"But..." began the soldier.

"Now, soldier." said Mai.

They bowed their heads and left the courtyard. Mai motioned to Katara, who emerged. As she did, Mai unlocked the manacles.

"What are you doing?" asked Sokka.

"Releasing you, obviously." said Mai. "Zuko wants you alive."

"So you-" began Aang.

"Don't say anything." said Mai. "We want to make this look like an escape."

Katara moved forward. Unleashing her water, she slashed through the chains quickly. She then smashed Mai back with a tendril of water. She then promptly freed Toph.

"Guards! The avatar is getting away!" cried Mai. "Get them!"

At that moment the guards rushed out of the room. Toph stamped the ground and sent a wave of dirt that knocked them back. Then they leaped onto Appa, who surged into the air. Several firebolts shot toward them, but Aang knocked them back with the wind.

Then they were out, surging out over the sea. No one showed up to stop them, and they surged out to freedom.

"Katara, what is going on here?" asked Sokka.

"Zuko beat Azula is an Agni Kai so he's having you released." said Katara. "He had the guard removed so we could get away."

"Couldn't he just, I dunno, have us released?" asked Sokka. "He's the Firelord now, isn't he?"

"The Fire Nation hates us, Sokka." said Toph. "He probably doesn't want to deal with making an unpopular decision, so he'll have Katara do an escape."

"So what do we do now? Zuko's on the throne?" asked Sokka.

"Well he wants us to find the Earth King so he can make a truce." said Katara. She paused. "But..."

"But what?" asked Sokka.

"Well... haven't we kind of lost?" asked Katara. "I mean, the Fire Nation has conquered the whole world."

"Well Zuko is Firelord now." said Aang, trying to look hopeful. "If he says the colonies go back to the Earth Kingdom, they will."

"It doesn't work that way, Twinkletoes." said Toph. "Zuko may be Firelord, but he still has to make people want to serve him."

"So?" asked Sokka. "There are plenty of good people in the Fire Nation. Remember Master Piandao?"

"Yes, but those people have grown up thinking how great the war is." said Toph. "In their minds the Fire Nation conquering everything is good. Remember the Ember Island players?"

Sokka and Aang shuddered. "...How can we forget?"

"Too... much... hope..." said Aang, clutching his head.

"The point is that if Zuko gives back all the colonies he won't last long as Firelord." said Toph. "They'll put Azula back on the throne or something as a puppet."

Aang looked up to her. "Katara, do you think we can trust Zuko?"

Katara thought long and hard about that question. She had been thinking about it for a while. "...Yes, I do. He didn't have to let us go. If he was as bad as I thought he was he could have just as easily had us all locked away.

"He's not quite as big a jerk as he could have been, anyway."

Aang looked to Sokka. "So what do we do, Sokka?"

"...Well the way I see it, the Fire Nation has completely won the war." said Sokka. "But they still have to run it. If we can make them think it's more trouble than it's worth to keep it, they might negotiate."

"So what do we do?" asked Aang.

"Well first we've got to get in contact with the Earth Kingdom resistance." said Sokka. "Maybe we can try to take back Ba Sing Se or something."

"What about Sozin's Comet?" asked Katara. "That's coming pretty soon, isn't it?"

"Well Zuko isn't going to burn down the Earth Kingdom, so we're good there." said Sokka. "He's not crazy like Ozai. He's probably just going to spend his time throwing a huge party or something."

* * *

The general stared in shock. "What do you mean your canceling burning down the Earth Kingdom?"

Zuko felt that ought to have been obvious. "I mean we're not burning down the Earth Kingdom."

"But Firelord, we've spent weeks planning an attack!" said the general. "We're only targetting centers of resistance!"

Zuko sighed. "Centers of resistance that are highly populated. I'm not going to start my reign by massacring my subjects."

"They're Earth Peasants." said the general.

"They're people." said Zuko.

The general rubbed his chin. Then he looked back to the map. "...I suppose we could focus the airships on the assault on the North Pole, then. It would make our victory certain."

"And another thing. We will not be conquering the North Pole." said Zuko.

The general looked annoyed. "Why not?"

Zuko considered how to spin this. "We have gained a massive amount of territory in a small amount of time. I intend to consolidate our gains before we make any more aggressive moves."

"As you wish, Firelord." said the general. "But we still should find a way to make use of Sozin's Comet. It is a window of opportunity."

Zuko was saved from having to answer when the doors were flung open. A man rushed in. "Firelord Zuko! We have a serious problem!"

Zuko looked up. "What is it?"

"It's New Ozai, the city has fallen!" said the man.

Zuko blinked in surprise. "To whom?"

"The Mad King Bumi, he broke free from the metal and drove our forces out!" said the soldier. "There was a solar eclipse that knocked out our power! They were captured by the resistance around the city! The entire Kingdom has been retaken!"

The generals looked to him. "Firelord, if we allow Bumi to do this we'll face a host of similar rebellions very quickly! We have to act!"

"And this is why I didn't want to overextend ourselves." said Zuko. "Ready the airships. We'll find Bumi. If we can lure him into a decisive battle when Sozin's Comet arrives we can destroy his standing forces.

"And we must locate the Earth King. If we can find him he may be a valuable bargaining piece." He paused, as Mai entered the room. "Leave me."

They left. Mai walked forward. "Well, the Avatar is away. So what now, Zuko?"

Zuko clasped his hands together and considered things. "...This is just perfect timing, isn't it? If this rebellion had just waited a few weeks, I could have found a peaceful way out of this."

"We could probably use this as an excuse to abandon Ba Sing Se." noted Mai. She didn't sound enthusiastic.

"It would be a rout. A humiliation for the Fire Nation." said Zuko. "My sister could use that." The question had been a test by Mai, hadn't it? She wasn't sure he was fit for the job. "What would Uncle do here?"

"I don't know." admitted Mai. "But I think we both know what the Dragon of the West would do."

Find the main concentration of the enemy. And crush it. Zuko had studied Uncle's campaigns. Though it was difficult to imagine Uncle conducting them. "You think we should crush Bumi?"

"Once we've crushed him the Fire Nation can do anything it wants." said Mai. "You can do anything you want, Zuko. Do we really need to give up what we won?"

Zuko considered things. "The other elements are not inferior like we were taught, Mai. We've made them hate us. They don't see our greatness at all."

Mai scoffed. "Please. The Earth Kingdom is a backward society if ever there was one. Most of the population lives as uneducated peasants. The ones' who dwell in the cities are terrorized by the Dai Li. Women are forced into subservience while their soldiers are little more than thugs.

"And they're rulers are incompetent. Until this year the Earth King didn't even know he was at war.

"I doubt we could run the place any worse if we tried."

And then the doors were thrown open, and Azula strode into the room, Ty Lee behind her. "Well spoken Mai. You filthy traitor."

Just what he needed. "Azula, what are you doing here?" asked Zuko.

"Oh I thought I might see how things are." said Azula, seeming a bit unsteady, "The Word was that we were going to put down some rebellions. I thought I might offer my advice."

"The last time I listened to your advice I betrayed Uncle in Ba Sing Se." said Zuko coldly.

"Yes, and now you're Firelord." said Azula. "It was pretty clever actually, drugging me like that. What I don't understand is how you intimidated everyone. Go them to pretend like it didn't happen."

"Nobody likes you." said Mai flatly.

"What was that?" snapped Azula.

"You heard me, Azula." said Mai. "Nobody likes you. You treat your servants like dirt. You took Ty Lee and me for granted for years after recruiting us by the threat of force. The only reason people work for you at all is that they're afraid of you.

"Zuko didn't convince them not to investigate it, Azula. They talked him out of investigating what happened. Face it, Azula, nobody is afraid of you anymore."

Azula summoned her flames. "They should be!"

Zuko thought he'd have to get involved, but Ty Lee stepped between them. The fire died. "Azula wait a minute. Um, we really shouldn't do this."

Azula was held in place, looking deranged. "...So be it." She looked at Zuko. "So, brother, what is your plan now?"

Zuko considered what he should do if he were a follower of the Avatar. But if he acted like that he'd fall from power. So he considered what he should do as a Firelord. That he could do. "I will go to the Earth Kingdom. Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, I have a job for you."

"What is it?" asked Azula.

"There is a bounty hunter named June." said Zuko. "She has a beast who can locate anyone's scent, no matter how far away. I will need you to locate Uncle." He drew out a letter he had written and tossed it to Mai. "Give him this. And Mai, tell him that I wish to beg his forgiveness in person and need his advice on how to end the war."

"What's in the letter?" asked Azula.

"Full pardon, of course." said Zuko.

Azula scoffed. "Right, we're about to crush the rebellion and you want me on a scavenger hunt. Are you trying to waste my time?"

"Yes." said Zuko. "If I put you on the fleet, you'll try to hijack it and burn something to the ground. If I leave you back in the Fire Nation you'll try to start a coup.

"I'm sure you'd somehow succeed."

Azula laughed at that, sounding a little deranged. "You flatter me. Fine, I'll play along and find Uncle." And she stalked out, followed by Ty Lee.

Mai watched her go. "Do you think she knows Ty Lee is following her on your orders, Zuko?"

"My sister is unstable." said Zuko. "And it doesn't matter. Ty Lee will keep her stable. And restrain her if she goes too far."

Mai looked to Zuko with narrowed eyes. "Zuko, what are you going to do if Iroh's solution to the problem is to give up all the colonies? We've spent a hundred years winning this war. Is the Fire Nation really going to give it all up to those savages?"

Zuko didn't know the answer. "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it, Mai. Let's deal with the problem at hand."

Mai bowed. "As you command, Firelord."

Events were now in motion. Zuko just hoped they weren't walking into a mass bloodletting. He was hoping to end the war without any more death. With a bit of luck he might even manage it.

Zuko was never lucky.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And here we have the next chapter. This is mostly setup for the real event.


End file.
